Love Little Kid
by Ame Pan
Summary: Aku bukan anak kecil! Siapa sih yang tidak protes kalau orang yang kau suka selalu menganggapmu sebagai anak kecil. Tapi Sasuke yakin akan kemampuannya untuk menjadi sosok dewasa, dan Naruto masih galau dengan orientasi seksualnya. Tidak bermaksud mengajarkan pembaca untuk menjadi Pedofil. SasuNaru, Shonen Ai, AU. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.


"Naruto- _nii-san_ , ayo main!" suara cempreng khas anak kecil membahana dari jendela geser yang langsung menghubungkan kamarku dengan halaman rumah. Seorang anak kecil berambut hitam berkulit seputih susu muncul dari sana. Ia menenteng sebuah bola plastik di tangannya.

"Sebentar Sasuke, aku masih ada PR." Jawabku lembut pada anak berambut hitam itu.

"Kok masih mengerjakan PR? Kan ini libur musim panas." Keluh Sasuke padaku. Ia menggembungkan pipi tembamnya. Wajahnya merengut sebal.

"Ya, maaf, PR anak SMP kan lebih banyak dari anak SD." Ujarku dengan nada yang meremehkan. Sengaja mengoda anak itu. Alisnya berkerut makin dalam. Ah, lucunya! Fufufu, menggoda anak kelas 2 SD memang menyenangkan. Wajah putih Sasuke memerah, marah. Tanpa melepas sepatunya ia lalu masuk ke kamarku.

"Hei, lepas dulu sepatumu! Lihat, lantai kamarku jadi penuh tanah begini."

"Biarin!" Tanpa menghiraukanku yang mulai marah-marah, Sasuke justru masuk makin dalam ke kamar. Ia lalu duduk di tempat tidurku. "Kalau Nauto- _nii-san_ tidak mau main denganku, aku tidak akan lepas sepatu!."

'Grrh… bocah kecil ini. Untung anak kecil, kalau sudah besar, kau pasti sudah ku cincang!' batinku geram.

Tak mau kalah dari anak SD itu, aku pun memutar tubuhku, kembali mematut buku tugas liburan musim panasku. Masa bodoh! Duduk saja disitu. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana sebelum aku menyelesaikan PR ku! Ya, aku akan mencueki bocah kurang ajar itu.

Satu menit. Lima menit. Lima belas menit berlalu. Aku megangkat kedua tanganku keatas, meregangkan otot-ototku. Lumayan juga hasilnya, hampir setengah halaman PR-ku sudah kukerjakan. Err, walau aku sendiri tidak yakin kalau jawabannya benar atau tidak. Suara isak membutku menoleh. Sedetik aku sempat berpikir kalau itu suara hantu, tapi kemudian aku merutuk bahwa hari masih siang. Saat kubalik tubuhku, kulihat Sasuke meringkuk di dekat kaki ranjangku. Ia memeluk lututnya dengan tubuh bergetar. Astaga! Aku lupa kalau bocah itu masih ada di kamarku.

"Hiks hiks… Naruto- _nii-san_ marah padaku, ya? Hiks, maaf." Isak Sasuke dengan suara agak berbisik.

Aku sontak mendekati anak itu, berlutut di hadapannya. "Sa-Sasuke, aku tidak marah, kok. Jangan menangis ya?" ujarku mencoba menenangkan Sasuke. Wajah mungil itu mendongak pada akhirnya. Ia memandangku dengan mata berair dan pipi serta hidung yang basah.

"Benar, tidak marah?" tanya Sasuke pelan dan masih terisak. Aku mengangguk cepat karena panik melihat ekspresinya yang akan kembali menangis kalau aku tidak juga menjawab. "Kalau begitu, boleh main sekarang tidak?"

"Iya, kita pasti main, kok. Sasuke tenang saja."

Wajah Sasuke mencerah. Mata bulat hitamnya berbinar senang. "Sekarang?" tanyanya antusias.

"Err.. nanti, kalau PR-ku sudah selesai." Jawabku sambil menggaruk pipi. Ternyata itu jawabannya yang salah. Karena setelahnya Sasuke justru menangis lebih kencang. Mati aku! Apa kata tetangga kalau aku ketahuan membuat anak orang menangis?

Love Little Kid

By: Ame Pan

Genre:

Age-gap Romance, Humor, Slice of life

Rate: T+

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Beberapa referensi diambil dari:

Semua Manga youngSemeXadultUke

 **Warning!** OOC-ness everywhere, so please bear with it! Karena anda (akhirnya) memutuskan untuk membaca cerita ini (lol). Saya tahu ini hal yang sangat menggangu, tapi ini sesuatu yang tidak bisa saya hindari karena plot. Terimakasih.

.

.

.

Namaku Naruto Namikaze, kelas 2 SMP. Saat ini adalah liburan musim panas, dan aku terjebak dengan anak kecil tetangga sebelah rumah. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Putra bungsu Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto, yang merupakan teman kental Ayah dan Ibu waktu SMA. Anak ini terus-terusan memaksaku main bola dihalaman rumah. Bila aku menolak ia akan langsung menggunakan jurus andalannya: menangis dengan kencang. Mana mugkin aku bisa menolak kalau begitu? Haaah… padahal aku ingin mengerjakan PR musim panasku. Aku tidak mau liburanku terhantui oleh tumpukan buku tugas itu. Tapi aku harus bagaimana, kala Sasuke terus datang ke kamarku (tanpa membuka sepatunya yang penuh tanah) dan memaksa untuk main setiap hari? Yang lebih sial adalah, orang tuaku terus-terusan mengijinkan bocah itu masuk kerumah dan mengajakku main. Bahkan seringkali Ibu lah mengundangnya makan malam bersama sampai menginap segala (dan aku lah yang ketimpuhan harus tidur berbagi kamar dengannya). Maklum sih, aku anak tunggal, mungkin Ayah dan Ibu berpikir kalau aku selalu merasa kesepian karena tidak punya saudara. Apalagi Ibu memang sudah tidak bisa punya anak lagi. Setelah melahirkanku, rahim ibu diangkat karena suatu penyakit.

Terkadang otak pas-pasanku ini berpikir, kenapa anak kecil ini terus datang kerumahku? Tidak hanya saat liburan seperti ini. Nyatanya hampir setiap hari ia selalu datang kerumah dan mengajakku bermain. Ayolah, aku sudah SMP, masa harus meladeni bocah SD macam Sasuke terus menerus. Memangnya anak itu tidak punya teman sebayanya apa? Kalaupun ia lebih senang main dengan yang lebih tua, kenapa ia tidak mengajak main Itachi? Sebagai informasi saja, Itachi adalah kakak Sasuke. Ia sekarang duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA.

"Sasuke- _chan_ , Naruto, ayo makan kue-nya dulu!" suara Ibu, memanggil dari dalam rumah. Aku yang akan menendang bola pada Sasuke langsung berhenti dan menjawab.

"Iya, Bu." Lalu aku menoleh pada Sasuke, "ayo Sasuke, kita makan kue dulu. Main bola-nya kita lanjutan nanti." Dan bocah itu mengangguk lalu berlari kearahku. Ia mengamit tanganku lalu menariknya. Kami masuk ke rumah dan memakan kue cokelat buatan Ibu.

"Sasuke- _chan_ , hari ini mau bantu Bibi tidak?" ujar Ibu saat aku dan Sasuke sibuk mengunyah kue. Sasuke tidak menjawab, namun ia menoleh antusias kepada ibuku. Aku hanya melirik, memerhatikan pergantian ekspresi bocah itu.

"Hari ini Bibi mau pergi kerumah teman. Sasuke- _chan_ mau bantu Bibi menjaga Naruto, kan?"

Pffft! Jus jeruk yang sedang kuminum tersembur begitu saja. Aku melotot kearah ibuku. Permintaan macam apa itu? Apapula ekspresi Sasuke yang bagai mendapati hujan permen begitu? Sasuke berdiri dengan tegap lalu memosisikan tangan kanannya membentuk sikap hormat.

"Siap, Bi! Sasuke pasti menjaga Naruto- _nii-san_ hari ini!"

"Kyahaha, Sasuke- _chan_ pintar. Janji ya, jaga Naruto dan rumah Bibi juga?"

"SIAP! Sasuke juga tidak akan membiarkan Naruto- _nii-san_ main keluar, dan akan suruh Naruto- _nii-san_ tidur siang!"

"Oi, memangnya aku ini anak SD apa! Masa sampai disuruh tidur siang segala?" protesku pada Sasuke. Anak itu tidak menghiraukan protesku dan malah memeluk ibuku dan mereka berpelukkan layaknya ibu dan anak. Ukh, kok aku jadi cemburu ya?

"Sasuke- _chan_ , nanti menginap saja, ya? Kalau mau ajak Itachi- _kun_ juga boleh." Ujar Ibu setelah ia melepas pelukannya pada Sasuke. Ia kemudian memainkan pipi tembam anak itu.

Bibi Sasuke mengerucut sebal, "Itachi tidak usah!"

"Eh, kenapa?" ujar aku dan Ibu bersamaan.

"Itachi kalau tidur berisik, suka peluk-peluk sembarangan, bau _iler_ lagi!" jawab Sasuke dengan sepenuh hati. Dasar adik tidak tahu diri. Kakak sendiri malah di jelek-jelekkan. Aku dan Ibu hanya bisa memberi senyuman kaku.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu, Sasuke- _chan_ sekarang pulang dan minta izin pada ibumu, ya?" ujar Ibu. Ia beranjak berdiri lalu membereskan piring kue dan gelas jus jeruk yang kami gunakan.

Anak kedua pasangan Uchiha itu mengangguk patuh lalu berlari menuju pintu keluar. "Aku pulang dulu. Terimakasih kuenya, enak!" lalu tubuh mungil itu menghilang ditelan pintu yang mulai menutup.

.

.

.

Kalian tahu, kenapa banyak orang yang tidak suka anak kecil? Alasannya adalah karena anak kecil itu nakal, bau, tidak bisa diam, dan sulit diberitahu. Aku bukan seseorang yang benci anak kecil, sih. Tapi aku menyadari semua alasan itu karena aku mengalaminya sendiri. Anak kecil yang kini sedang tidur-tiduran di kasurku ini merupakan contoh nyata definisi sebelumnya –kecuali bagian bau, aku tidak tahu karena aku tidak pernah seiseng itu sampai sempat mengendusi badannya. Bocah Uchiha itu berguling-guling, memberantaki seprai kasurku sambil membaca komik-komik milikku. Dan yang harus kalian catat, Sasuke melemparnya kesegala arah setelah membaca yang satu lalu mengambil yang lain dari rak buku, begitu seterusnya sampai kamarku lebih mirip kapal pecah sekarang.

"Hei, Sasuke, kalau selesai membaca kembalikan lagi ke rak buku." Omelku sambil memunguti komik. Anak itu diam dan hanya melirik. Sial! Ingin sekali aku menjitak kepala pantat ayamnya itu.

"Sasuke, kau dengar tidak? Kalau kau nakal begitu, aku tidak mau main denganmu lagi." Ujarku. Masih memunguti komik.

Dari ujung mataku, bisa terlihat anak itu mulai bangkit dari tidur-tidurannya lalu mulai memunguti komik yang tersebar di kasur. Kedua alisku terangkat, ternyata Sasuke bisa jadi penurut juga ya? Baguslah, kalau begini kan, aku tidak perlu marah-marah.

"Naruto- _nii-san_ ," panggil Sasuke saat anak itu beranjak ke sebelahku dengan memeluk beberapa komik yang ia ambil.

"Hm?" jawabku tanpa menoleh. Aku sedang sibuk menata kembali komik yang kupunguti.

"Aku lapar. Kau sudah menyuruhku membereskan kamarmu, sekarang buatkan aku makanan sebagai imbalannya."

Urat marah muncul di dahiku. Astaga, baru saja aku memujinya, sudah cari gara-gara lagi dia. "Apa maksudmu? Kamarku berantakan kan karena ulahmu, Sasuke!"

"Aku lapar!" bentak Sasuke sambil membanting tumpukan komik di pelukannya, dan mengenai kakiku. Sial, sakit sekali!

"Heh, dasar anak nakal!" betakku. Sasuke malah kabur keluar kamarku. Cih, tidak akan kubiarkan lolos begitu saja!

"Kemari kau Sasuke!" ujarku berteriak sambil mengejarnya. Sasuke berkelit dengan lincah. Menuruni tangga, memutari meja makan, lalu berlari menuju ruang televisi. Disana kami masih berkejar-kejaran mengitari sofa. Ia bahkan dengan berani melempariku dengan majalah yang ada di meja.

"Aku lapar, Naruto!" ujar Sasuke yang kini lari ke dapur lagi.

"Heh, apa-apaan itu? Dasar tidak sopan! Jangan seenaknya memanggil namaku langsung begitu." Protesku.

"Buatkan aku makanan dulu, baru aku panggil _Nii-san_ lagi."

Agaknya ku mulai terngah-engah. Lariku mulai melambat, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang masih terus berlari cepat. Ia terlihat tidak kelelahan. Dia itu anak manusia atau monyet sih? Terlalu cepat dan berstamina. Aku tidak sanggup pada akhirnya. Lagipula sudah mau malam, kenapa pula aku harus olahraga begini?

"Baiklah, baik." Ujarku menyerah. Aku terengah sambil membungkukkan badan. Sasuke berhenti berlari dan memandangku waspada.

"Buatkan aku makanan!"

"Iya, iya, baiklah." Aku berjalan menuju samping kompor dan memakai celemek. Sasuke lalu mulai mendekatiku. Ia melongok dari balik kompor. Tingginya tidak memadai, dan itu membuatku agak was-was. "Menyingkir Sasuke, nanti bisa kena minyak. Sana duduk saja!" dan ia menurut, ia duduk di kursi. Kalau sedang tenang begitu, Sasuke manis juga.

"Kau mau kubuatkan apa?" ujarku sambil membuka kulkas, melihat ada bahan apa disana yang bisa kuolah.

" _Omurice*!"_ jawab Sasuke mantap. Heh, sudah kuduga, dasar anak kecil.

Berikutnya hanya ada suara peralatan masak yang saling beradu. Baik aku maupun Sasuke hanya diam. Aku konsentrasi memasak, kalau Sasuke… entahlah ia sedang apa. Aku tidak sempat menoleh. Selang beberapa menit _omurice_ buatanku sudah jadi. Aku langsung membuka celemekku dan membawa piring berisi _omurice_ itu ke meja makan, tempat Sasuke menunggu dengan patuh.

"Ini, makannya pelan-pelan ya." Ujarku. Sasuke tak merespon, ia langsung memakan _omurice_ -nya dengan semangat. Aku diam memerhatikannya yang sedang makan. Sesekali menahan tawa melihat cara makannya yang masih kekanakan, bahkan di wajahnya sudah belepotan saus tomat.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sasuke menghabiskan _omurice_ -nya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar lapar sejak tadi. Ia lalu meminum air dingin yang kusediakan sampai tandas.

"Nah, kan sekarang sudah kenyang, ayo bantu aku bersihkan kamar. Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah memberantaki komik-komikku." Sasuke merengut tidak terima. "Ayo, cepat, atau kau tidak akan kuizinkan tidur denganku nanti malam." Ah, aku seperti melihat telinga dan ekor kucing imajiner pada Sasuke, mengibas antusias. Kami kemudian naik ke lantai dua, ke kamarku dan mulai membereskan kamar.

Sekitar dua jam kami membereskan kamarku. Lama ya? Alasannya karena Sasuke tidak henti membuat ulah. Kalau aku tidak boleh marah pada anak kecil, kalian harus melihat situasinya dahulu. Bayangkan, kau yang sedang sibuk membereskan seprai kasurmu, lalu ada anak kecil yang tiba-tba melompat naik ke kasurmu dan berguling-guling disana. Kalau anak itu masih kisaran lima tahun aku bisa maklum, lah ini? Kelas dua SD! Yah masih kecil, sih. Oh ada lagi. Bayangkan kau sedang berusaha mengerjakan PR musim panas-mu lalu tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil mengambil pensil mekanikmu dan berlari ke ruang tamu. Minta di kejar? Hoo, tidak apa-apa, malah aku kasih bonus jitakan spesial pakai _benjol_. Sasuke akhirnya diam, duduk tenang saat akhirnya aku membuatkan susu cokelat dan menyuruhnya gosok gigi (anak itu sudah terlalu sering menginap di rumah sampai Ibu membelikan sikat dan pasta gigi khusus untuknya).

Kulirik jam di dinding kamarku, pukul 8.30 malam. Sepertinya sudah saatnya istirahat. Aku akhirnya beranjak dari kursi, berniat siap-siap untuk tidur. Saat tanganku mencapai kenop pintu, tiba-tiba aku merasakan baju bagian belakangku ditarik. Saat kutengok, disana ada Sasuke dengan matanya yang memerah. Sepertinya dia sudah mengantuk namun ditahan.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Naruto- _nii-san_ mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang sudah jelas terdegar kalau dia mulai tak sadarkan diri (?).

"Mau gosok gigi. Kenapa? Kau takut dikamarku sendirian?" goda ku. Bisa kulihat Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, tidak terima. "Yasudah, lepas, aku mau ke kamar mandi." Tapi genggamannya tidak juga lepas.

Haah… dasar, anak kecil _tsundere_. Bilang saja takut ditinggal sendirian. Tidak mau lama-lama, akhirnya aku mengambil inisiatif menggendong bocah Uchiha itu. Ia terlihat panik, namun kemudian ia justru memeluk leherku dan menaruh kepalanya di pundakku. Aku mendengar beberapa gumaman tak jelas hingga akhirnya bisa merasakan beban penuh tubuh anak kecil itu. Sasuke tertidur.

"Dasar, kalau sudah mengantuk, harusnya ya tidur saja." Ujarku sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur.

Aku membaringkan Sasuke di kasur dan menyelimutinya. Ia terlihat gelisah saat aku beranjak. Tangannya menggapai-gapai udara, lalu kemudian terjatuh di sebelah kepalanya, dan ia tidur dengan pulas. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Ah, terkadang anak kecil memang selalu memenangkan hati orang yang lebih dewasa, toh?

Setelah gosok gigi dan barganti pakaian aku kembali ke kamar. Aku mematung di sebelah tempat tidur memandangi tubuh kecil Sasuke terlentang sembarangan tak menyisakan tempat untukku. Ada sih, tapi masa aku harus meriungkuk di pojok dekat kakinya itu? Dasar, kecil-kecil sudah egois.

Menghela napas, "Hei, Sasuke, geser sedikit, aku juga mau tidur."

"Nngg!" keluh Sasuke dalam tidurnya.

Karena aku tahu ini tidak berhasil kalau aku hanya menyuruhnya bergeser, akhirnya aku yang menggeser tubuhnya. Setelah mendapatkan tempat setidaknya cukup untukku, aku langsung berbaring di sebelahnya. Sasuke mengganti posisinya, ia memiringkan tubuhnya ke arahku dan otomatis dengan serakahnya menginvasi areaku a.k.a memelukku. Cih, ini alasan lain kenapa aku benci kalau bocah kecil ini menginap di rumahku.

"Oi, Sasuke, tolong jangan buat ulah, ini sudah malam. Aku mengantuk." Ujarku sambil mendorong wajahnya.

"Nnnngg!" BUK! Aaargh… bocah kurang aja! Dia memukul dadaku sambil ngelindur. Aku refleks berbalik kearahnya.

"Kau itu ya-…"

" _Nii-san_." Gumam Sasuke. Ia lalu memelukku erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku. "Aku sayang Naruto- _nii-san_."

Aku tertegun dibuatnya. Anak nakal ini, dia berbuat begitu karena mencari perhatianku rupanya. Hah, bodohnya aku sampai marah pada anak kecil. Aku balas memeluk tubuh kecilnya. Mengelus-elus punggung dan kepalanya, lembut.

"…-suka."

"Hm?"

"Aku suka Naruto- _nii-san_."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Sasuke ini manis sekali kalau begini. Kyaaa, aku gemas! Aku memeluknya terlampau erat sampai anak itu protes lagi dengan gumaman anak kecilnya.

=====sweet=====

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Aku yang dulu adalah pemuda kelas dua SMP yang pendek dan _bully-able_ ini sudah bertrasnformasi menjadi anak kuliahan yang (tetap) pendek dan (tetap) _bully-able_. Hah, bagian yang betransformasi hanya fakta kalau aku semakin tua, itu saja. Tinggiku hanya 162 sentimeter kalau kalian mau tahu. Kenapa? Mau tertawa? Tertawa saja, aku sudah kebal jadi bahan tertawaan karena tinggi badanku.

Aku berhasil menjadi mahasiswa Universitas K jurusan Ekonomi setelah vakum satu tahun. Selama satu tahun itu jelas aku ikut les dan bimbingan belajar. Oh dan masuk kerja sambilan di toko roti. Lumayan, mengumpulkan uang, alhasil aku bisa membeli ponsel layar sentuh baru. Yeay!

"Naruto, Kakashi- _killer_ mencarimu." Ujar Lee, salah seorang teman yang satu jurusan denganku. Ia menepuk pundakku yang tengah makan siang di kantin kampus.

"Heeh? Kenapa? Aku salah apa?" tanyaku panik. Gila, kalau sampai dipanggil oleh Kakashi- _killer_ , berarti ada masalah dengan nilaiku di kelasnya.

"Hahaha, sabar saja Naruto. Paling sial, mungkin kau tidak lulus di kelasnya." Ujar Neji bercanda.

"Heh? Kau saja sana yang tidak lulus di kelasnya! Bisa mati muda aku, kalau harus mengulang satu semester."

"Sudah sana cepat! Semakin lama kau ke ruangannya semakin besar kemungkinanmu untuk tidak lulus di kelasnya." Ujar Shikamaru yang ongkang-ongkang kaki sambil melempar senyum mengejek padaku. Cih, awas kau, kubalas nanti. Lihat saja!

Di depan ruangan Kakashi- _killer_ , aku berdiri kaku. Tidak berani bahkan untuk memegang kenop pintunya. Dengan perlahan kuangkat tanganku. Kuketuk pintunya beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya aku mendengar suara berat yang menyuruhku masuk.

Degup jantungku tidak terkendali. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis dan punggungku. Kakashi- _killer_ duduk di mejanya dengan tatapan sadis dan maskernya yang tetap setia menutupi wajahnya yang sampai sekarang belum ada satu orangpun pernah melihatnya. Tatapan itu menusuk, bagaikan mampu membolongi tempurung kepalaku. Tuhan, lindungilah aku! Jangan biarkan kesialan apapun menimpaku hari ini.

"Naruto Namikaze- _kun_ ,"

"I-iya!" aku menjawab spontan dengan suara yang agak tinggi. Kaget aku, mendengar suaranya yang datar itu bagaikan mendengar panggilan maut.

"Tidak usah panik begitu. Aku memanggilmu ke sini tidak ada hubungannya dengan nilai." Jelas Kakashi- _killer_ setelah jeda beberapa lama.

"Eh?"

Ah, mungkin kalian bingung kenapa sejak tadi aku dan teman-temanku memanggil orang ini dengan sebutan Kakashi- _killer_. Nama asli orang ini adalah Kakashi Hatake. Beliau adalah dosen mata kuliah Literatur Jepang Klasik. Alasan kenapa ia dipanggil begitu karena ia merupakan dosen dengan tingkat kesulitan bahan ajar tinggi. Bayangkan saja, ia memberikan tugas tak main-main dalam kurun waktu sangat sedikit. Kalau tidak mampu mengerjakannya maka alamat mati bagimu. Manusia yang tidak manusiawi, berhati iblis, berperilaku monster. Jelas sangat sulit bisa lulus di kelas yang di ajarnya, tak sedikit para senior yang mengeluh harus mengulang. Tapi menurut Iruka- _sensei_ , dosen Ekonomi Makro favoritku (beliau adalah dosen terbaik yang pernah aku miliki selama empat tahun kebelakang), Kakashi- _killer_ sebenarnya orang yang pemalas dan pemalu. Apanya?! Jelas-jelas auranya seperti malaikat penjaga neraka begitu.

"Jadi, Namikaze- _san_ , aku mau minta tolong padamu," ujar Kakashi- _killer_ kemudian. ia terlihat mengusap lehernya, seperti orang yang tengah gelisah. Apa itu? Aku baru lihat Kakashi- _killer_ yang begitu. Ia berdeham, "kudengar kau dekat dengan Iruka- _san_ , ya?"

Alisku berkerut, "Iya. Kebetulan kami bertetangga."

Sekali lagi ia berdeham membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Ada sesuatu yang aku ingin kau berikan padanya."

Hah? Apa-apaan itu? aku melihat matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca, dan sikapnya ituloh, seperti gadis yang ingin menyatakan perasaannya. Hih! Amit-amit Ya Tuhan, jangan bilang dosen _killer_ ininaksir padaku. Kalau boleh aku bersikap tidak sopan pasti aku sudah lari tunggang-langgang keluar dari ruanganya.

Ia berbalik kearah mejanya, membuka laci meja dan dari sana aku bisa melihat seperti sebuah benda kubus berukuran sedang yang dibungkus rapi dengan kertas kado berwarna biru muda, serta berpita! Garis bawahi itu.

"Ini, berikan ini pada Iruka- _san_. Katakan saja itu dariku, lalu kau cepat-cepat berlari sebelum ia bertanya macam-macam." Jelas Kakashi- _killer_ sembari memberi bingkisan itu padaku.

Hmm, entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba berpikir yang aneh. Jangan-jangan Kakashi- _killer_ suka pada Iruka- _sensei?_ Habisnya, aneh kan, kalau melihat seorang pria dewasa memberikan benda-yang-terlihat-seperti-kado-dan-berpita begini pada pria dewasa lain.

"Jadi, Naruto- _kun_ , kau mau membantuku kan?" Hiii! Kali ini aura penjaga neraka-nya sudah kembali. Aku bisa melihat aura ungu dari tubuhnya serta bayangan dewa kematian dari balik punggungnya.

"B-baik! Saya permisi!" ujarku buru-buru keluar dari ruangannya.

Aku langsung berlari dengan cepat menuju lantai dua, ke ruangan Iruka- _sensei._ Sampai di ruangannya aku langsung megedarkan pandanganku pada seluruh ruangan. Disana, Iruka- _sensei_ sedang duduk di depan meja kerja-nya.

"Iruka- _sensei!"_ panggilku. Beliau langsung menoleh padaku yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ah, Naruto? Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya lembut. Uuuu, Iruka- _sensei_ memang yang terbaik!

"Ah, ini-…" tanganku yang menggenggam hadiah milik Kakashi- _killer_ menggantung diudara. Aku terdiam kaku. Bisa kulihat Iruka- _sensei_ memandang bingung padaku dan hadiah itu bergantian.

Dahiku berkerut, aku memandang benda di tanganku itu dengan tajam. Kalau benar Kakashi- _killer_ memberikan hadiah ini kepada Iruka- _sensei_ karena suka padanya, bukankah berarti Iruka- _sensei_ sekarang menjadi incaran iblis itu? Mataku membelalak. Dosen favoritku akan jadi mangsa iblis neraka itu? Tidak akan kubiarkan begitu saja. Tapi, kalau aku tidak menyampaikan hadiah ini, bisa-bisa aku yang dalam masalah. Ukh, aku _galau_! Keselamatan Iruka- _sensei_ tergantung pada keputusanku, tapi hidup dan matiku jelas ada di tangan Kakashi- _killer_! Aaargh… Tuhan berikan wangsitmu!

"Ada apa Naruto? Wajahmu pucat, kau sakit?" suara panik Iruka- _sensei_ menyadarkanku.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya-…"

"Iruka- _san,_ anda tidak siap-siap? Sebentar lagi ada rapat, kan?" sebuah suara menginterupsi. Dari pintu ruangan muncul Shizune- _sensei_ dengan beberapa berkas di pelukannya.

"Ah, iya, saya segera menyusul." Jawab Iruka - _sensei_. Shizune- _sensei_ lalu menutup pintu kembali. "Nah, Naruto, maaf ya. Aku ada rapat, kalau kau ada perlu bisa tolong dipercepat?"

"I-iya. Itu…" aku mengulurkan hadiah milik Kakashi- _killer_ padanya. "Ini, aku dititipi ini oleh Kakashi- _sensei."_

Mata coklat itu mentap heran padaku, lalu tangannya terulur menerima benda berbungkus biru muda itu. "Apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Tidak tahu. Ya, nanti _Sensei_ lihat sendiri saja."

"Ya, tapi dalam rangka apa-…"

"Sudah, _Sensei_ ada rapat, kan? Sudah sana cepat siap-siap, nanti terlambat." Ujarku sambil mendorong punggung Iruka- _sensei_ kearah pintu. Aku juga ikut keluar dan menutup pintu. Setelah memberi salam aku langsung lari menjauh Iruka- _sensei_. Pada akhirnya kuberikan juga hadiah dari Kakashi- _killer_. Maafkan aku _Sensei_ , aku menyayangimu, tapi aku masih lebih sayang nyawaku. Dan hari itu aku berlari dengan linangan air mata.

.

.

.

"Ahahaha, apa-apaan itu? Ternyata si Kakashi- _killer_ itu homo? Luar biasa!" komentar Neji. Ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat aku kembali ke kantin dan menceritakan semuanya.

"Ya ampun, aku berharap bisa melihat ekspresinya yang malu-malu itu." sambung Shikamaru.

"Hmm, semangat masa muda beliau sangat tinggi rupanya. Gejolak asmara memang tidak tertahankan!" tambah Lee.

"Dan dengan bodohnya aku malah memberikannya pada Iruka- _sensei_. Uuukh, maafkan aku _Sensei!_ " keluhku sambil menenggelamkan wajahku pada lenganku yang terlipat di meja kantin.

"Yah, tidak apa lah, toh Iruka- _sensei_ masih _single_. Berpahalalah memudahkan jodoh orang lain, Naruto." ujar Lee.

"Ya, tapi jangan Kakashi- _killer_ juga. Kasihan Iruka- _sensei_ , mana bisa aku membiarkan dia dimakan penjaga neraka begitu." Bukannya membantu, ketiga temanku itu hanya tertawa makin kencang. Membuatku makin lemas tak berdaya kala memikirkan nasib dosen malaikat kesayanganku itu.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang saja." Ujarku sambil berdiri, menyampirkan tasku pada pundak.

"Memangnya kau tidak ada kelas Naruto?" tanya Lee penasaran.

"Ada sih, satu kelas dengan Sikamaru. Aku titip absen saja ya, Shikamaru?" aku melirik pada Shikamaru yang sudah memasang wajah jengah _plus_ malas-nya. "Ayolah kawan, kau yang terbaik Shika~"

"Ya, jadi memang persahabatan kita hanya sebatas titip absen, kan?" balas Shikamaru sudah terlampau _gondok_. Aku hanya bisa menyengir padanya. Tak apalah, toh walaupun dia mengeluh begitu pasti dia akan melakukannya.

Setelah aku berpamitan dengan ketiganya aku pun beranjak meninggalkan area kampus. Setelah jalan sekitar sepuluh menit aku sampai di halte bus. Disana jelas sudah ada beberapa calon penumpang. Tak sampai lima menit aku menanti, bus-nya datang. Tak kusangka cukup banyak juga penumpang di dalam bus tersebut. Aku sampai tidak mendapat tempat duduk dan akhirnya berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu bus. Sampai halte berikutnya, beberapa penumpang naik kembali, dan keadaan di dalam bus menjadi lumayan sesak. Aku masih harus menanti sampai dua halte berikutnya. Tiba-tiba bus tersebut berhenti mendadak, membuat aku yang tidak siap oleng ke belakang. Tak sempat berpegangan, akhirnya aku menabrak orang yang berdiri di belakangku.

Suara kasak-kusuk para penumpang bus mulai terdengar. Mulai dari mengeluh sampai yang ketakutan. Ternyata tepat di depan bus yang kami naiki ada seorang pengendara sepeda motor yang terguling. Untung saja orang itu tidak terlindas bus ini.

"Ah, maaf." Ujarku saat sadar kalau aku masih bersandar pada orang di belakangku.

"Tak apa." jawab orang itu yang ternyata adalah pria –dari suaranya yang terdengar sangat berat.

Aku mencoba menstabilkan posisi berdiriku. Namun, ada sesuatu yang menahan pinggangku. Aku menunduk kearah pinggang, dan disana ada sebuah lengan putih berlapis kemeja yang melingkar erat. Alisku berkerut, lalu menoleh kebelakang. Sesuai dugaanku, pria yang tadi sempat kusandarilah yang memiliki lengan itu.

"Eumm, maaf Tuan, bisa tolong lepaskan-…"

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan anak kecil naik bus sendirian, Naruto- _nii-san_." Bisiknya tepat di sebelah telingaku.

Satu detik terlewati karena aku berpikir, setelahnya mata biru-ku membola. Aku ingat kata-kata itu!

.

.

.

 _"Jangan, gandeng tanganku!" suara cempreng khas anak kecil memekakan telinga. Ekspresi cemberut menghiasi wajah tembam putih Sasuke._

 _Aku dan Sasuke saat ini sedang berada di dalam bus. Kami berencana akan pergi ke kolam renang. Sial memang, pada akhirnya aku terjebak lagi di liburan kali ini bersama anak kecil yang tahun ini sudah menjadi penghuni kelas 3 SD. Tapi sekali kekanakan tetap saja kekanakan. Tak peduli ia sudah naik kelas maupun belum, keegoisan anak kecilnya tetap masih ada. Lihat saja, aku diseretnya untuk menemaninya latihan berenang di musim panas begini. Ya Tuhan, kapan aku bisa liburan dengan teman-teman sekelasku? Mana Ibu malah ikut memaksaku pula._

 _Aku kembali mengamit tangannya. Kami tidak dapat tempat duduk karena bus itu ternyata ramai. Daripada mendapatkan Sasuke terjengkang saat bus ini tiba-tiba berhenti, lebih baik aku pegangi saja, kan?_

" _Sudah kubilang, jangan gandeng!" protesnya yang kesekian kali. Ia kembali menampik genggaman tanganku._

" _Sasuke, menurut saja, nanti kau jatuh." Ujarku sambil mencubit pipinya yang masih memiliki lemak bayi itu. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan anak kecil naik bus sendirian, Sasuke-_ chan." _Ia makin cemberut. Sepertinya kali ini ia_ ngambek _betulan. Aku hanya menahan tawa melihatnya, hingga kemudian ia menendang tulang keringku. Sialan._

.

.

.

'Sasuke? Ah mustahil, dia kan tidak ada di Tokyo.' batinku

"A-aku bukan anak kecil!" protesku dengan suara pelan. Tak berani juga aku berteriak di tempat ramai begini.

"Oh ya? Tapi kau terlihat kecil dimataku." Balas orang itu lagi.

Balasan yang sama dengan yang aku lontarkan pada Sasuke-kecil beberapa tahun lalu. Masa sih ini kebetulan? Orang ini seperti sedang mengembalikan kata-kataku. Aku memerhatikan wajah orang itu. Wajah dengan kulit putih dan rahang yang tegas. Mata hitam kelam yang memandangku datar agak tertutup oleh poni hitamnya. Tidak aku kenal. Baru mulutku terbuka berniat bertanya siapa dirinya, bisa kurasakan bus yang kunaiki berhenti. Aku langsung menengok ke depan, ternyata aku sudah sampai pada halte tujuanku. Aku buru-buru melepaskan tangan orang itu dan beranjak turun. Di halte aku kembali memerhatikan bus tersebut, namun tak kutemukan orang tadi. Padahal kalau mengingat posisi kami barusan, kami berada tepat di depan jendela dekat pintu masuk bus. Aneh.

Tak mau ambil pusing aku akhirnya berjalan menjauhi halte itu menuju rumahku yang jaraknya hanya tiga blok dari halte itu. Sepanjang jalan hanya segelintir orang yang kujumpai. Mungkin karena ini masihlah waktunya orang bekerja. Selama perjalanan itu aku juga merasakan ada orang yang mengikutiku. Mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin orang itu memang searah denganku. Mencapai blok terakhir sebelum memasuki daerah rumahku, aku masih merasakan adanya orang yang mengikutiku. Aneh, padahal diujung jalan sana hanya ada lima rumah termasuk rumahku. Jalan itu buntu dan sepanjang sisanya tertutupi tembok. Setahuku dua rumah yang menjadi tetanggaku sedang pergi keluar kota, rumah mereka kosong. Satu rumah adalah rumah milik Iruka- _sensei_ , dan tidak mungkin jam segini beliau sudah pulang –lagipula ia tinggal sendiri disana. Satu rumah lainnya adalah milik pasangan yang gila kerja, makin tidak mungkin mereka ada di sekitar rumah jam segini. Kalau ternyata itu adalah orang rumahku, harusnya sejak tadi sudah ada suara Ayah atau Ibu yang memanggil namaku.

Penasaran tak tertahankan, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menoleh. Itu orang yang tadi! Astaga Tuhan. Dengan refleks aku berlari menjauh secepat mungkin. Sial, orang itu mengejar, dan aku panik kuadrat. Aku terus berlari hingga mencapai rumahku. Kubuka dengan buru-buru gerbang putih itu, lalu kuputar kenop pintu dengan gusar. Sial, terkunci!

"Ibu! Ibu buka pintunya! Ibu!" teriakku panik. Ku gedor-gedor pintu kayu itu tanpa ampun. "Ibu, tolong buka pintunya! Aku dalam bahaya, Ibu!" sial, kemana ibuku disaat begini.

Dari kejauhan bisa kulihat seluet orang itu mendekati rumahku. Saat ia tepat berada di depan gerbang rumahku ia berhenti dan membungkuk, memegangi lututnya sambil mengambil napas. Aargh dengan bodohnya aku malah membiarkan gerbangnya terbuka!

"Ma-mau apa kau?" bentakku dengan terbata. Jangan-jangan orang ini adalah pembunuh bayaran. Bisa saja kan ada orang yang iri dengan ketampananku lalu mengirim orang ini untuk membunuhku? Orang panik, bebas.

"Jangan mendekat atau aku akan teriak!" ujarku makin gemetaran kala orang itu bukannya mengindahkan peringatanku malah makin maju mendekat. Bodoh! Kalau aku teriak juga siapa yang akan peduli? Jelas-jelas semua tetanggaku sedang tidak ada dirumah. Kemana kau saat kubutuhkan, wahai satpam komplek?!

"Tunggu! Ka-kalau kau ingin membunuhku, biarkan aku menghubungi ibu dan ayahku dulu." 'yah, setidaknya tubuhku akan lebih cepat ditemukan dan tidak keburu membusuk' batinku makin edan.

Aku bisa melihat orang itu malah menyeringai. Brengsek! Dia meremehkan permintaan terakhirku. Lihat saja nanti, kalau aku sudah mati kau pasti akan kuhantui. Ia kembali mendekat sambil menyeringai mengerikan. TIDAAAAAAK!

"I-Ibu… IBUUUUUUUU!"

"Naruto, ada apa?" bah, suara malaikat pencabut nyawaku pun terdengar seperti ibuku. Terimakasih Tuhan, disaat-saat terakhirku Engkau izinkan aku bertemu Ibu. Tapi… KENAPA IBUKU HARUS BERPELUKAN DENGAN PEMBUNUH BAYARAN ITU?!

"Ibu, kenapa malah memeluk pembunuh bayaran itu?" bentakku tak terima. Yang mau mati kan aku, bukannya orang itu.

Ibu melepas pelukkannya, lalu menatapku dengan dahi berkerut dalam. "Apa maksudmu Naruto?"

"Apanya yang apa? Itu, orang yang Ibu peluk itu, dia berniat membunuh anakmu yang tampan ini!" jelasku tak sabar. Sekali lagi, orang panik, bebas.

"Orang ini?" tanya Ibu inosen dengan telunjuk yang mengarah ke wajah orang itu. Aku mengangguk keras bahkan sampai leherku sakit.

Jeda beberapa detik diisi oleh ibu yang sibuk memerhatikan orang asing itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki –bahkan sampai memincing saat melihat wajahnya. Orang yang bersangkutan hanya memandang datar.

"Orang ini?" tanya Ibu lagi.

"IYAAAAAAA!" aku frustrasi Tuhan! Cabut saja nyawaku! Prosesi sakaratul maut ini terlalu bertele-tele. Apa tidak ada yang paket kirim-kilat-ke-akhirat saja?

Lalu suara tawa membahana bagai suara Ratu Ursula yang berhasil mengambil tongkat sakti Raja Triton. Ibuku yang cantik jelita berubah jadi barbarian wanita yang biasa memalak anak SMA di ujung gang sana.

"Aduh, kau lihat? Naruto- _nii-san-_ mu masih sama polosnya dari yang dulu, kan?" kata ibuku sambil tak berhenti tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk kepala pembunuh bayaran itu –yang aku perkirakan berbeda sekitar dua puluh senti.

Kini ganti aku yang mengerutkan dahi.

"Yasudah. Ayo, kita masuk dulu, baru kita lanjutkan sesi _kangen-kangenan_ nya." Ujar ibu sambil menarik tangan orang itu mendekatiku yang masih bediri kaku.

Tunggu dulu!

"Minggir, Naruto! Ibu mau masuk."

Tapi kan orang ini-…

"Nah, Sasuke- _chan_ ¸ kau mau makan kue cokelat? Dulu kau bilang, kue buatan bibi kesukaan Sasuke- _chan_ , kan?"

He?

"Kau sedang apa, Naruto? Sini cepat masuk! Bantu ibu membuat kue."

Heeeeeeeee?

.

.

.

Masa pubertas adalah masa dimana perubahan manusia dari masa kanak-kanak ke masa remaja. Ditandai dengan perubahan primer dan sekunder. Dimana perubahan primer berarti mulai aktifnya organ-organ reproduksi dalam, sedangkan perubahan sekunder berarti perubahan secara fisik. Perubahan fisik ini berbeda disetiap orang. Dalam beberapa kasus, perubahan fisik ini tidaklah begitu terlihat, namun beberapa kasus sisanya adalah perubahan yang bahkan membuat orang itu hampir tidak bisa dikenali. Contoh nyata dari kasus pertama adalah Naruto Namikaze, sedangkan contoh kedua adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Sekian penjelasan ilmiah tentang masa pubertas. Intinya, aku sudah tertipu mentah-mentah. Terimakasih, dan sampai jumpa.

"HAAAAAAAAAH?!" suara tenor milikku mengalun dengan indahnya.

"Berisik Naruto!" keluh ibuku yang kini sedang mondar-mandir di dapur, membuat kue cokelat

"Bohong! Ibu pasti bohong! Ini bukan April kan? Aduuh, tolonglah Bu, April Mop sudah lewat. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua lelucon Ibu." Aku meringkuk di sofa sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Orang yang menurut ibuku adalah Sasuke versi remaja itu berada di sofa seberang. Dia memerhatikanku dengan tampang datarnya.

"Apanya yang bohong? Ini sungguhan Sasuke- _chan_ , Naruto. Kau lupa, ya? Dasar jahat kau ini, padahal Sasuke- _chan_ sudah capek-capek mengunjungi kita, kau malah melupakannya."

"Mana mungkin aku lupa pada anak kecil kurang ajar yang selalu mengganggu waktu liburanku." Aku memincingkan mata, kesal mengingat pengalaman tidak menyenangkan kalau sudah berhubungan dengan bocah Uchiha itu. Sasuke di seberang sana masih terlihat datar.

Sasuke yang ada dihadapanku ini jelas tidak terlihat seperti Sasuke empat tahun lalu. Ya keluarga Uchiha pindah ke Osaka empat tahun lalu. Saat itu Sasuke masihlah berupa anak kelas 1 SMP yang imut-imut dan berpenampilan seperti anak perempuan _tomboy_. Aku sangat ingat kala itu ia merajuk tidak mau makan karena tahu akan pindah ke Osaka, hingga akhirnya kembali akulah yang dimintai tolong untuk membuatnya mau makan. Tapi, ayolah, siapa yang akan sadar kalau pemuda bertubuh gagah yang kini diajak mengobrol oleh ibuku adalah Sasuke yang sama dengan yang aku kenal dulu?

Rambut hitamnya memang masih memiliki _style_ yang sama dari dulu. Tapi coba turun ke wajahnya. Rahangnya begitu tegas dengan bibir tipis yang membentuk garis lengkung angkuh, beda sekali dengan Sasuke- _chan_ yang berwajah bulat dan tembam dengan bibir merah muda yang selalu cemberut kala aku menolak ajakan mainnya. Matanya menjadi agak sipit dengan pandangan tajam, berbeda dengan mata bulatnya dulu yang selalu berair kalau aku tinggal sendirian di kamar. Tubuhnya juga terlihat sangat atletis walau ditutupi kemeja biru dan kaus hitam, dengan tangan kekar dan jemari yang pajang lentik. Kakinya saja panjang dan jenjang begitu, aku yakin kalau kami berdiri berdampingan aku akan terlihat seperti kurcaci.

"Jadi Sasuke- _chan_ , Bibi yakin kau _kangen_ dengan Naruto- _nii-san_ -mu ini, kan?" celetuk ibuku. Aku langsung mendapati Sasuke versi remaja itu memandangku tajam. Hii~

"Nah, sambil menunggu kue cokelatnya matang, bagaimana kalau kau dan Naruto _kangen-kangenan_ di kamar Naruto saja?"

Aku tersedak _lemon tea_ yang tengah kuminum. "Err.. Bu, itu, kalimatnya bisa diganti tidak?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Terdengar salah, Bu."

"Apanya?"

"Ya, kalimat ibu."

"Masa sih?"

YA IYALAH! Penggunaan kata _'kangen-kangenan'_ antara dua pemuda yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa ditambah kombinasinya dengan 'di dalam kamar pribadi' jelas terdengar SANGAT SALAH. Ayolah, ini era modern. Dua lelaki dengan status 'sahabat' yang melulu jalan berdua saja dianggap salah, apalagi ini?

"Ah, masa bodoh. Sana bawa Sasuke- _chan_ istirahat di kamarmu. Kasihan dia pasti lelah."

Dan dengan akhir kalimat itu, kini aku terjebak dengan seorang bocah SMA yang puber berlebihan di dalam kamar. Aku duduk di dekat jendela geser yang langsung menghubungkan kamarku dengan halaman belakang. Sasuke sepertinya masih sibuk memerhatikan kamarku.

"Kamarmu tidak berubah ya?" kalimat pertama yang aku dengar sejak ia tiba di rumahku.

"Memangnya harus berubah seperti apa?" jawabku ketus, masih membuang muka menghadap halaman belakang.

Tidak menjawab. Aku bisa mendengar suara kalau Sasuke menggapai kasurku. Saat kutengok, ia tiduran di sana dengan kedua kaki yang tertekuk ke lantai. Hening merajai keadaan kami. Tak ada yang mau memulai bicara. Pasti canggung jadinya kalau kau tiba-tiba bertemu orang yang pindah empat tahun lalu. Tapi, karena aku sangat benci keadaan sepi, jadilah aku yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Kapan kau ke Tokyo?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Kemarin."

"Hmm, memangnya kau sedang liburan? Kok hari begini tidak sekolah."

"Aku pindah ke Tokyo."

"Hah?"

"Aku pindah ke Tokyo."

Hening. Aku sampai berdiri untuk melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Iapun memandangku yang memasang wajah tak percaya. Ekspresinya masih sama datarnya. Sial, topik pembicaraan yang sudah kubuat langsung hilang seketika.

Sasuke yang sepertinya bosan melihat ekspresi super milikku (alis menekuk dalam, mata melotot, mulut agak terbuka) akhirnya menghela napas.

"Ayah dan Ibu ingin aku pindah kesini karena mereka akan pindah ke luar negeri. Itachi tidak mau menampungku, katanya sibuk. Aku sementara tinggal di hotel sampai barang-barangku dikirim." Jelasnya.

Aku ber-oh panjang.

Sasuke beranjak naik ke kasurku. Ia langsung memeluk gulingku lalu menggunakannya untuk menutupi wajahnya sambil tiduran dengan posisi miring. "Bangunkan aku tiga puluh menit lagi." Ujarnya singkat. Gerakan tubuhnya naik-turun dengan teratur, membuat aku berasumsi kalau ia mulai tertidur.

Aku mendekati kasur lalu duduk di pinggir sambil memerhatikan anak itu. Tidak mau jadi canggung akhirnya aku mengambiil sebuah komik yang terletak di meja kecil sebelah ranjang, duduk di sebelah tubuh Sasuke dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Kenapa tadi kau mengejarku seperti pembunuh bayaran begitu?" tanyaku sambil membaca komik.

"Habisnya kau lari."

"Ya, aku kan takut, ada orang asing yang membuntutiku sampai rumah seperti itu. Sudah begitu kau malah buat ulah di bus tadi."

"Salah sendiri tidak kenal padaku."

"Mana bisa kenal! Kau berubah 180 derajat begitu."

"Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh."

"Heh! Kau itu ya, sama yang lebih tua-…"

"Aku saja bisa langsung mengenalimu di bus tadi." Aku terdiam karena Sasuke dengan suaranya yang teredam guling memotong kalimatku. Ia tertawa, "Heh, kau memang tidak pernah berubah. Dasar pendek."

Ujung mataku berkedut kesal. Dasar bocah ini. Ternyata aku salah. Ia tidak berubah sepenuhnya. Dia tetap Sasuke Uchiha bocah sok-dewasa yang kurang ajar.

"Tapi, aku senang kau tidak berubah."

Aku menoleh padanya. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, padahal aku prediksi wajah putihnya pasti bersemu. Atau mungkin tidak?

"Baumu menenangkan, Naruto- _nii-san_." Gumam Sasuke sangat pelan. Namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

Sial, kalau begini sih, aku yang bersemu! Duh anak ini bicara apa sih?

"O-oi, Sasuke, kau bicara apa?"

"…"

"Oi, bocah nakal!"

"…"

Geram, akhirnya aku tarik guling yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya, dan kudapatkan wajah tenangnya yang tertidur. Ah, wajahnya masih tetap manis seperti dulu kalau ia sedang tidur begini. Mungkinkah yang barusan itu Sasuke sedang melindur?

=====sweet=====

Bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau pulang kuliah dan menemukan beberapa tumpuk kardus ukuran besar berada di ruang tamu rumahmu? Oh oh ditambah lagi dengan fakta bahwa penghuni rumahmu bertambah satu orang. Jangan lupa tambahkan kalau penghuni baru itu hanya mau tidur di kamarmu. Aku boleh mengamuk tidak? Tidak boleh? Ya sudah.

"Naruto, bantu Sasuke- _chan_ membereskan bajunya ke lemari kamar tamu."

"Jadi Sasuke akan tidur di kamar tamu, kan, Bu?" tanyaku antusias.

"Ya, tergantung. Kalau Sasuke _-chan_ maunya tidurnya di kamarmu ya, sudah. Tapi barang-barangnya kita taruh di kamar tamu saja, supaya dia juga punya privasi."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan privasiku…" gumamku depresi sambil pundung memeluk kardus besar milik Sasuke.

Dengan setengah hati akhirnya aku mengangkut barang-barang Sasuke. Membantunya menyusun semua di kamar tamu. Sasuke tidak banyak bicara selama pekerjaan. Dia hanya menjawab kalau aku bertanya mau ditaruh dimana barang-barangnya setelahnya kembali bungkam. Seperti sekarang, aku berada di kamar tamu yang kini sudah dialih fungsikan menjadi kamar Sasuke, berdua dengan si empunya sambil menyusun barang-barang miliknya. Ia sibuk dengan baju-bajunya, sedangkan aku dengan buku-bukunya. Uukh, pinggangku masih nyeri pasca mengangkat kardus buku miliknya itu.

"Oi, Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan tinggal di sini?"

"Sudah."

"Kapan?"

"Kemarin."

"Hah? Kapan? Aku tidak ingat."

"Selain bodoh, kau juga pelupa rupanya."

"Heh!"

"Coba ingat-ingat lagi kemarin siang sebelum tertidur aku bicara apa padamu."

Aku terdiam sambil berpikir. Kemarin ya? Sebelum Sasuke tidur siang ya… Duh, yang aku ingat justru saat ia melindur kalau aromaku menenangkan, pula. Bahaya, bahaya!

"Kenapa wajahmu malah memerah?" tanyanya saat sadar kalau aku diam terlalu lama. "Kenapa? Baru sadar betapa bodoh dan pelupanya dirimu, ya?"

"Diam kau!" ujarku sambil melempar buku saku Biologi miliknya. "Aku masih tidak ingat."

Menghela napas, "aku kan bilang Ayah dan Ibu ingin aku pindah kesini karena mereka akan pindah ke luar negeri. Itachi tidak mau menampungku karena dia sibuk. Dasar kau ini."

Aku mengangguk, "Itachi jadi brengsek begitu ya, pada adik sendiri?" Sasuke mengangkat bahu kemudian diam.

Dalam diam kami kembali bekerja. Dari sekian banyak tumpukan buku Sasuke yang siap dimasukkan ke rak buku, aku menemukan sebuah buku kecil menarik bersampul hijau dengan judul '20 Cara Jitu Merebut Hati _Gebetan_ Yang Lebih Tua'. Anak ini suka daun tua rupanya. Selera yang tidak biasa. Tapi kurasa tidak apa sih, dia memang butuh pasangan yang harusnya lebih dewasa. Lihat saja sikap manjanya itu.

"Sasuke yang ini mau di kelompokkan ke bagian mana?"

"Hah?" ia menoleh ke arahku demi melihat buku yang kupegang. Bisa kulihat mata sipitnya membola. Lalu dengan cepat ia langsung berdiri dari tempatnya, beranjak ke arahku dan merebut buku bersampul hijau itu. Aku kaget sudah pasti.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanyaku takut-takut. Kenapa sih?

"Tidak. Kau bantu aku merapikan baju saja. Buku-buku ini biar aku saja." Ujarnya sambil mendorongku pelan kearah kardus yang berisi baju.

Tanpa banyak tanya aku langsung berpindah tempat dan mulai memilah baju-bajunya dan memasukkannya ke lemari.

"Sasuke, kalau ini mau ditaruh dimana?" tanyaku.

"Apa?" Sasuke tidak menoleh dan masih sibuk dengan buku-bukunya.

"Ini, celana dalam dan boxer milikmu, mau kusatukan atau tidak?" dan kejadian yang sama terulang. Sasuke melotot padaku, melangkah besar-besar kearahku lalu merebut tumpukan celana dalam dan boxer di tanganku.

"Su-sudah, kau istirahat saja dulu."

"Kenapa?" ada apa sih? Anak ini tidak jelas seperti biasa. Karena bingung akhirnya aku malah beranjak duduk di kasur yang ada di kamar itu. Memerhatikan Sasuke yang kini sudah kembali membereskan baju-bajunya.

"Yakin tidak mau dibantu?" tanyaku. Iseng juga kalau begini.

"Hn."

"Hah?"

"Sudah diam."

Cih, makin lama makin menjadi sifat kurang ajarnya itu. Tapi herannya kalau sudah di depan Ibu ia langsung bertransformasi menjadi anak paling sopan di dunia. Kesal, akhirnya aku memutuskan makin naik ke tempat tidur. Tiduran dengan posisi terlentang sambil menatap langit-langit kamar itu. Mendengar suara 'grasak-grusuk' Sasuke yang kini sudah beralih pada tumpukan buku membuatku jadi mengantuk. Yah, aku memang lelah sih. Tadi di kampus aku dipaksa Kakashi- _killer_ menyampaikan hadiah untuk Iruka- _sensei_ lagi. Hahhh… gejolak asmara kalau kata Lee. Tapi kenapa mahasiswa yang jadi kurir? Tidak _gentle_ sekali sih Kakashi- _killer_ itu. Harusnya sampaikan sendiri dong! Eh tapi jangan deh, bahaya kalau Iruka- _sensei_ bertemu dengan iblis penjaga neraka itu, bisa-bisa habis diterkam dia.

Lama kelamaan mataku mulai memberat. Samar aku bisa mendengar Sasuke bertanya dimana dia bisa mendapatkan gantungan baju. Namun rasanya aku sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaannya. Lalu dengan mata hampir tertutup aku bisa melihat siluet Sasuke berdiri di samping ranjang. Ia membungkuk kearahku, namun aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya karena mata ini sudah tertutup rapat dan kesadaranku sudah diambang batas. Hal terakhir yang aku ingat sebelum merangkai mimpi adalah aku merasakan rasa hangat di bibir dan pipiku.

.

.

.

Suara Ibu membangunkanku. Aku membuka mataku yang masih terasa berat. Yang ada di pandanganku adalah rambut merah panjang Ibu yang cantik. Lalu wajah siluet berubah menjadi jelas, wajah Ibu yang sedang tersenyum menyambutku. Aku bisa merasakan tangan halusnya membelai kepalaku lembut.

"Ayo, bangun. Kita makan malam. Tolong bangunkan Sasuke- _chan_ , ya." Ujarnya. Ia meciumku di dahi lalu sekali lagi mengusap kepalaku baru keluar dari kamar.

Jeda lima detik, lalu aku merasakan gerakan di sebelahku. Aku menoleh, dan kutemukan wajah Sasuke tepat menghadap padaku. Ia tidur meringkuk di sebelahku. Dengan kesadaran masih setengah aku berbalik, ikut meringkuk dengan posisi menhadap pada Sasuke. Kuperhatikan wajah putih itu. Sudah tidak ada pipi tembam yang enak dicubit itu. Sudah tidak ada bibir yang sering _manyun_ karena kesal itu. Aku tersenyum. Anak kecil yang dulu selalu menempel padaku kini sudah menjelma menjadi pemuda tampan nan gagah. Anak kecil yang selalu ingin main denganku dan mengganggu waktu liburanku itu kini sudah menjalani dunia SMA. Heh, waktu berputar denngan cepat, ya? Aku juga, kalau aku bisa lulus di mata kuliah tahun ini, tahun depan aku sudah harus bekerja. Aku sudah memasuki dunia orang dewasa.

Kuulurkan tanganku untuk mencapai samping kepala Sasuke. Aku mengelus rambut hitam tebal itu. 'Lembut.' Pikirku. Mungkin karena terganggu dengan kegiatanku, mata Sasuke lalu terbuka perlahan. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali baru fokus dan menemui mataku. Aku kembali tersenyum dengan tangan yang masih belum berhenti mengelus samping kepalanya.

"Ayo bangun bocah nakal. Ibu sudah menyiapkan makan malam." Ujarku. Dengan kilat aku membawa kepalanya agak mendekat lalu mencium dahinya, setelahnya bangkit berdiri. Seperti dugaanku, ia akan membolakan mata sipitnya.

"Kau-…" dan kalimat Sasuke tidak pernah selesai karena aku sudah keburu keluar kamar.

Aku menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. BLUSH! Sial, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Sasuke kan bukan anak kecil lagi sekarang. Maklumlah aku refleks melakukannya setelah melihat wajah Sasuke yang polos saat bangun tidur. Apalagi aku sendiri masih setengah sadar. Haahhh… alamat canggung nih nanti.

"Sasuke- _chan_ dimana? Dia sudah bangun?" tanya ibuku saat aku baru memasuki ruang makan. Di meja makan sudah tersedia makanan.

"Sudah. Mungkin sedang mengumpulkan nyawa." Aku duduk di kursi setelah mencuci tangan. "Ayah, belum pulang, Bu?"

"Dia pulang malam. Katanya makan diluar dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya." Jawab ibu sambil membuka celemeknya dan menggantungkannya di gantungan yang tersedia di sebelah kulkas. Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke memasuki ruang makan. Ia langsung duduk di sebelahku tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kami kemudian mulai makan setelah berdoa yang dipimpin olehku. Yang terdengar selanjutnya hanya bunyi alat makan yang saling berdentingan.

Pukul 9.10 malam. Aku berdiri mematung di kamarku –disebelah ranjang- yang lampunya sudah ku ganti dengan lampu tidur. Aku memandang mahkluk Tuhan paling _rese_ yang kini tidur terlentang di kasurku, dimana tubuhnya yang panjang menginvasi kasur dari ujung hingga ujung lainnya. Aku bingung harus mengeluarkan ekspresi macam apa. Marah? Lelah, ini sudah malam pula. Mata Sasuke terbuka hanya untuk memandangku datar tanpa balasan yang berarti. Ia benar-benar hanya memandangku. Sekali dua kali kedip, lalu ia kembali menutup mata sambil menyamankan posisi kepalanya. Demi _Ramen!_

"Hei Sasuke, minggir! Aku mau tidur."

"Hn."

"Kau menguasai tempat tidurku, bocah tengil."

"Hn."

Buk! Suara bantal yang mencium kepala pantat ayam milik Sasuke terdengar lumayan menyakitkan.

"Kau ini apa-apaan? Aku mengantuk!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak, hah? Sudah sana cepat minggir! Lagipula ini kamarku, kau harusnya mengikuti peraturanku kalau mau tidur di sini." Ujarku dengan kembali memukul kepala Sasuke dengan bantal. Menyerah, akhirnya Sasuke bergeser kearah samping, menyisakan ruang di kasur untuk tubuhku. Aku pun berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Kembalikan gulingku!" protesku saat ia malah mengambil guling yang sudah akan kugapai dan berbalik arah.

"Kau sudah punya bantal, _Dobe!_ "

"Apa kau bilang? IBUUU SASUKE BERKATA KASAR PADAKU-hmmph!" tangan besar Sasuke membekap mulut dan hidungku. Aku tidak bisa bernapas!

"Hmmph hmmph!" aku terus memberontak, mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku. Malah sekarang lengan satuya ia gunakan untuk memiting leherku. Kasar!

"Diam, atau aku tidak akan melepaskannya." Geram Sasuke, berbahaya. Hiii~ ternyata benar dia ini pembunuh bayaran!

Aku mengangguk ketakutan. Lebih baik aku menurut daripada aku mati tercekik dan kehabisan napas. Di melepaskan kedua tangannya, dan aku langsung mengambil udara sebanyak mungkin.

"Sudah, tidur. Aku mengantuk, jangan ganggu."

Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, dasar anak iblis!

Masa bodoh, akhirnya aku membalik posisiku menghadap kearah yang berlawanan dengannya. Dalam hati aku sudah mengutuk puas pada Sasuke. Aku mencoba tidur pada akhirnya, namun selang beberapa menit aku merasakan kepalaku di hantam sesuatu, tidak keras, sih. Saat aku sadar itu adalah gulingku. Sialan! Sasuke mau balas dendam nih ceritanya?

"Itu gulingnya, jangan marah hanya gara-gara itu." ujar Sasuke.

Menoleh kearahnya, kulihat ia meringkuk dengan posisi membelakangiku.

"Dasar anak kecil." Gumam Sasuke.

CTAK! Putus sudah urat sabarku. Dengan kekuatan penuh aku memukulkan guling yang ada di tanganku. Dua kali.

"Aduh, hei-.."

"Selamat tidur!" ujarku ketus tak membiarkan dia protes. Aku langsung kembali ke posisi awal ku yang membelakangi Sasuke sambil memeluk guling. Dia juga sepertinya sudah lelah, hingga tidak meneruskan protesnya dan dari gerakan di kasurku, bisa kurasakan ia kembali ke posisinya.

=====sweet=====

"Naruto, kau mau pergi jalan tidak, hari Minggu ini?" Tanya Lee waktu itu, saat kami baru saja selesai kelas. Kami sedang berjalan di koridor menuju kantin saat itu.

"Tidak bisa." Jawabku lemas.

"Kenapa? Minggu kemarin juga kau tidak bisa. Sekarang kau jadi sibuk, ya? Pulang kuliah juga tidak pernah lagi _hangout_ bersama aku dan yang lainnya."

"Haahh… maaf Lee. Aku sekarang jadi _babysitter_."

"Kau kerja sambilan? Hm, boleh juga. Mumpung masih muda memang harus menjadi manusia padat karya, ya 'kan?" demi Lee dan pemikiran positifnya.

"Bukan, Lee. Sudahlah, aku lapar. Malas membahas itu."

Setelah kembalinya Sasuke, maka kembalilah rutinitasku di masa lalu. Liburanku akan diganggu oleh bocah Uchiha itu, sama seperti empat tahun lalu. Aku tidak pernah mengira ini akan terjadi, karena kupikir Sasuke sudah besar dan tidak akan se- _rese_ dulu. Ternyata sama saja. Entah kalimat manis apa yang digunakan anak itu sampai Ibu juga berada di pihaknya dalam menghancurkan liburanku. Bayangkan saja, kau harus menemani anak SMA kekurangan teman yang ingin belanja peralatan sekolah dan baju-baju tren. Haruskah aku demo pada Ibu dengan papan bertuliskan 'KEMBALIKAN WAKTU LIBURKU!' di depan rumah?

Seperti hari Minggu ini, aku sudah di _tag_ Ibu dan Sasuke untuk menemani mereka belanja. Padahal 'kan kalau sudah ada Sasuke tidak perlu ada aku, sekedar menemani Ibu. Tenyata alasan yang Ibu gunakan adalah karena Ibu takut Sasuke bosan kalau hanya berdua dengan beliau. Cih, padahal aku tahu, maksud Ibu adalah supaya aku menjadi _babysitter_ -nya Sasuke. Selama Ibu berbelanja dengan kalap aku pasti akan disuruh untuk menemani Sasuke kemanapun anak itu ingin pergi. Huh, sebenarnya Sasuke itu anak Raja ya? Kok rasanya diisitimewakan sekali oleh Ibu. Ah, dari kecil anak itu memang jadi anak kesayangan Ibu sih. Cukup, aku ingin gigit sapu tangan saja rasanya.

Sudah sekitar dua minggu Sasuke tinggal di rumahku. Dia sudah mengurus kepindahannya ke SMA-ku dulu. Ibu senang karena dia akhirnya masuk ke SMA yang sama denganku, dengan harapan seragam-seragamku dulu bisa di berikan pada Sasuke. Namun realitanya, tubuhku saat SMA tidaklah sebesar Sasuke sekarang, seragam-seragam yang sudah dikeluarkan ibuku dari gudang kembali ke tempatnya. Aku disuruh Ibu berangkat sama-sama dengannya, mengingat arah kampusku masih satu arah denngan SMA-nya. Namun karena kelasku tidak selalu pagi jadilah kami hanya sesekali bisa berangkat sama-sama. Terkadang saat aku terbangun saja Sasuke sudah tidak ada di rumah. Terimakasih kepada anak itu, karenanya aku tidak pernah lagi diperbolehkan Ibu bangun lebih siang dari pukul 10.00. Hih, padahal itu saja masih pagi.

Ada satu hal yang membuatku sangat kesal padanya. Ia sudah tidak lagi menghormatiku sebagai yang lebih tua. Dia tidak lagi memanggilku _Nii-san_. Yang lebih kurang ajar adalah, ia begitu kalau sedang berdua saja denganku. Intinya kalau ada Ibu atau Ayah di rumah, ia pasti langsung menjadi malaikat kecil yang begitu sopan dan suci. Cih, penjilat! Pendusta! Tukang tipu publik!

"Naruto, jalannya cepat atau kutinggal." Suara berat dengan nada ketus berasal dari tubuh pemuda tinggi yang berjalan di depanku. Aku berjalan di belakangnya tanpa semangat. Memasang wajah bosan sepanjang perjalanan.

Ini hari Minggu, aku hanya ingin tidur sampai siang, lalu bangun langsung menonton televisi sambil makan es krim. Kenapa aku harus mengekori anak SMA ini Ya Tuhan? Seperti yang sudah kukatakan. Aku diseret Ibu untuk menemaninya belanja bersama Sasuke juga. Ibu kalap dengan diskon tas, dan aku terjebak sebagai _babysitter_ Sasuke yang harus menemaninya kemanapun yang ia inginkan.

"Naruto, kau lama sekali."

"…."

"Naruto, habis ini kita ke toko buku saja. Aku mau mencari novel."

"…"

"Naruto, kau mau makan siang tidak?"

"…"

"Naruto-…"

"PANGGIL AKU _NII-SAN_ , DASAR PANTAT AYAM!"

Sasuke langsung diam. Mematung. Begitupula dengan orang-orang di sekitar kami yang sedang berjalan, semuanya diam memandangku. Sial, aku lupa kalau ini di luar rumah.

"Ayo cepat jalan!" ujarku misuh-misuh sambil menyeret tangan Sasuke.

"Naruto, tunggu-…"

"Sudah diam! Kau mau ke toko buku kan? Aku tahu toko buku yang lengkap, jadi diam dan ikuti saja."

"Iya tapi lepas dulu."

"Berisik kau, anak kecil."

PLAK! Tanganku ditampiknya. Aku menoleh bingung pada Sasuke. Ia menatapku tajam dengan tampang marah.

"Aku bukan anak kecil." Ujarnya. Ia terdengar seperti hewan yang menggeram, mengerikan. Aku mundur selangkah saking takutnya. Namun sayang tangannya lebih cepat balas menggenggam lenganku. Ia lalu menarikku cepat. Kami kembali menjadi bahan tontonan gratis para pejalan kaki di sekitar. Ia menarikku ke arah sebuah gang kumuh diantara gedung tinggi, membantingku ke dinding gedung lalu mengurungku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sasuke kau-…"

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Naruto." mata elangnya menatapku seakan mau menerkam. Aku terjebak diantara kurungan tangannya. Tak mampu membalas. "Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan padamu." Lalu ia menciumku.

Tunggu, apa? Cium? Ci-cium? Mataku membola. SASUKE MENCUM BIBIRKU!

"Hmmph!" aku mencoba mendorong dada Sasuke, namun sayang, ternyata tubuh kekar Sasuke sudah teruji klinis, dia kuat sekali! "Hmmph!" aku mencoba menggelengkan kepalaku, tapi kemudian tangan kirinya mencengkeram daguku.

Tuhan, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa jadi begini? Apa pula itu, kenapa lidahnya masuk-masuk mulutku?!

"Hmmph! HMMMPH!" aku makin buas memberontak. Tapi apa daya, aku hanya pria kecil dengan tenaga kecil pula. Bukannya lepas, kini kedua tanganku malah berhasil dikunci Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya. Aku terkunci dengan sempurna. Bahkan sekarang aku bisa merasakan kalau sebelah kaki Sasuke berada diantara kakiku.

Aku takut hingga tak berani membuka mata. Tuhan, aku benar-benar takut. Kenapa Sasuke melakukan ini? Apa karena saking kesalnya ia kupanggil anak kecil? Aku janji setelah ini aku tidak akan memanggilnya begitu. Tapi kumohon, hentikan! Aku yakin kalau aku membuka mata, akan ada linangan air mata di pelupukku siap meluncur turun. Kedua tanganku yang dicengkeram Sasuke hanya mampu mengepal bergetar. Kakiku lemas, hingga bila Sasuke tidak menahan tubuhku ke dinding aku akan jatuh merosot.

"Hngh," desahku lemah.

Aku kehabisan napas, lemas, isi mulutku sudah diaduk-aduk oleh lidah Sasuke. Aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka mataku yang sudah berair. Tepat di penglihatanku ada mata hitam kelam Sasuke yang menatap nanar padaku setelah kemudian melepaskan ciumannya, dan benang saliva memanjang selaras dengan menjauhnya wajah kami. Aku terengah hebat. Menghirup oksigen dengan egois demi mengisi kembali paru-paruku. Sasuke mengusap sudut mulutku yang masih tergenangi saliva entah milik siapa dengan ibu jarinya. Tanpa selang lama Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuhku erat.

"Aku bukan anak kecil," Ia mengeratkan lagi pelukannya, sekali ia mencium puncak kepalaku. "Tolong Naruto, jangan lihat aku sama dengan aku empat tahun lalu." Aku diam mencerna kata-katanya. Tanganku yang lemas hanya bisa menggenggam bagian punggungnya yang dilapisi jaket.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Kata-kata yang dulu sering ia lontarkan padaku ketika masih kecil, kini bisa kudengar lagi kalimat manis itu. Tapi aku sadar, konteks pengucapannya pasti berbeda dengan yang ia katakan waktu itu. Sasuke sudah sebesar ini, tidak mungkin setelah menciumku ia masih mengatakan kalau ia menyukaiku sebagai kakak. Aku tahu dia tidak sepolos itu, dan aku adalah orang dewasa yang tidak polos juga. Untung wajahku tenggelam di bahunya, ia tidak akan tahu kalau sekarang aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas mendengar kalimatnya itu.

"Aku menyukaimu bukan sebagai kakak, Naruto."

"Aku tahu. Kau kira aku ini bodoh apa?" balasku ketus dengan suara yang teredam tubuh Sasuke. Sontak ia melepaskan pelukannya, dan tereksposlah wajah merahku. Aku membuang pandanganku kemanapun asal bukan ke Sasuke.

"Kau mengerti?" tanyanya sambil mencoba menemukan mataku.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak bodoh, Sasuke." Dan pelukan Sasuke kembali kurasakan.

"Jadi…"

"Apa?"

"Aku boleh pacaran denganmu?"

Aku diam dan tertegun. "Jangan bodoh, Sasuke." Ujarku sambil mendorongnya menjauh, melepaskan pelukannya padaku. "Kita tidak mungkin jadi sepasang kekasih."

"Kenapa?

"Aku laki-laki."

"Lalu?"

"Ya, kau juga laki-laki."

"Ya, lalu?"

"Kita tidak mungkin jadi sepasang kekasih, Sasuke. Kita sama-sama laki-laki."

"Sudah?"

Astaga ingin sekali aku meninju wajah tampan anak ini. "Lagipula kita berbeda usia cukup jauh."

"Tidak masalah kalau itu. Ayah dan Ibuku berbeda usia sembilan tahun. Kita hanya enam, jadi aman."

Aman gundulmu! "Heh, sudah kubilang kita sama-sama laki-laki dan aku bukan homo, itu masalahnya." Sasuke terdiam dengan tampang datar andalannya. Lalu tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergerak mendekatiku lalu… DIA MENCIUMKU LAGI!

"Sasuke, hentikan!" kali ini aku bisa melepaskan bibirnya dan mendorong wajahnya.

"Kau suka saat kucium kan?"

"Hah? Ja-jangan bodoh! Kau yang memaksaku berciuman, jadi tidak mungkin aku menyukainya."

"Hoo, begitu? Tapi kau mendesah tadi."

"I-itu karena aku kehabisan napas, dasar mesum!"

"Oh ya?" wajahnya kembali mendekat. Sial, tanganku kurang cepat untuk mendorong wajahnya, karena sekaranng keduanya masing-masing sudah digenggam oleh tangan Sasuke. "Lihat, kau bersemu saat kudekatkan wajahku begini. Berarti kau homo."

"Hah? Teori macam apa itu?" protesku tidak terima.

Bukannya jawaban, yang kudapatkan justru Sasuke yang menjorokan wajahnya pada ceruk bahuku dan menjilat bagian leherku yang sensitif.

"Aangh~"

"Nah, kan, kau mendesah. Berarti kau sungguhan homo."

"Sok tahu! Aku kegelian tahu."

"Ck, _tsundere_."

"Diam kau!" dan setelahnya tersisalah Sasuke yang meringkuk karena tulang keringnya ku tendang.

"Kenapa sih? Auwh…" ringis Sasuke. "Semakin kau menyangkal begitu, aku malah makin yakin kau homo."

"Jangan sembarangan ya! Mau kutendang lagi, hah?"

"Terserah. Yang jelas aku tidak akan menyerah."

Aku mundur melihat di yang sudah bangkin berdiri. Ada perasaan tidak menyenangkan kala meihatnya yang berapi-api begini. Sial, kalau begini sih, dia bukan hanya pembunuh bayaran, tapi juga orang mesum.

Sasuke ikut maju, (lagi-lagi) aku terpojok antara tembok dan dirinya, dan (lagi-lagi) terperangkap di antara dua lengannya. Sekarang aku mulai benci dengan tinggi badanku Ya Tuhan. Dengan gerakan yang tidak terbaca olehku ia berhasil mengamit daguku dan (lagi-lagi) menciumku tepat di bibir. CUKUP SUDAH!

"Selama Matahari masih berbentuk bulat, aku akan terus membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, dan menjadikanmu seorang Sasuke-seksual."

"A-apa?"

"Karena kau hanya boleh jadi homo karena menyukaiku." Jelas Sasuke dengan gaya yang luar biasa keren. Lalu berlalu keluar dari gang itu meninggalkanku yang masih mematung.

"Ah, Naruto, toko buku yang tadi kau bilang lengkap ada dimana?" kepala Sasuke kembali muncul dari ujung gang. Membuatku menoleh dan memandangnya dengan ekspresi jengah. Orang jatuh cinta, bebas.

=====sweet=====

"Hei, Neji, bagaimana tanda-tanda orang homo?" tanyaku pada Neji yang sedang membagi dua sumpitnya. Aku, Neji, Shikamaru dan Lee sedang berkumpul di kantin.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto? Kau menuduhku homo, hah?" geram Neji. Bahkan sumpitnya sampai terpisah jadi empat bagian.

"Woa woa, sabar sobat. Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku, hah? Kau pikir aku tahu."

"Kau tanya saja pada Kakashi- _killer_ , Naruto." ujar Shikamaru yang sibuk dengan laptopnya. "Dia kan sudah teridentifikasi menjadi homo."

"Kau mendoakanku cepat mati, ya, Shika? Bertanya padanya soal begitu sama saja memesan peti mati beserta liang kubur untukku." Protesku. "Sudahlah, tidak penting." Aku melanjutkan kegiatan memakan _Ramen_ ku.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba penasaran dengan hal begitu?" tanya Lee.

"Errr… begini, kalian pernah berpikir untuk mengetes orientasi seksual kalian tidak?"

"Hah?" sahut mereka bertiga kompak.

"Ya, seberapa yakin kalian itu _straight_ atau 'belok' begitu." Jelasku. Aku buru-buru menyeruput jus jeruk pesananku setelah itu.

"Aku jelas seratus persen _straight_. Tidak perlu dipertanyakan.' Ujar Neji mutlak. Yah, tidak heran sih, keluarganya kan masih menganut paham kolot.

"Aku sih, terserah. Mau pria atau wanita, selama tidak merepotkan kurasa oke." Ujar Shikamaru tanpa melepaskan fokusnya dari laptopnya. Seperti yang aku duga, orang ini pasti biseksual.

"Kalau kau, Lee?" tanyaku pada Lee yang malah diam.

"Aku… akan tetap setia pada Sakura- _chan_ , apapun yang terjadi. Mau di kehidupan selanjutnya kami sama-sama laki-laki pun aku akan tetap mencintainya!" jelas Lee menggebu-gebu, seperti biasa. Aku hanya bisa tertawa kaku.

"Tadi pagi kau bahkan di tolak oleh wanita itu, Lee. Buka matamu, percuma kau punya mata sebulat bola pingpong begitu kalau tetap dibutakan rambut permennya." ujar Neji dengan nada datar. Lee langsung pundung di bawah meja kantin.

"Kalau kau bagaimana Naruto?" tanya Neji kemudian.

"Nah, justru itu. Err… aku ragu dengan orientasiku. Makanya aku bertanya padamu tadi."

Diam.

"Jangan sampai kau suka padaku, ya, Naruto. Walupun kau sahabatku, aku tidak akan memberi belas kasihan padamu kalau itu sampai terjadi." Jelas Neji dengan wajah yang menampilkan ekspresi jijik.

"Heh, kalaupun aku homo, aku juga pasti punya selera yang bagus, dasar model iklan _shampoo!_ " Bentakku sambil menggebrak meja.

"Jadi maksudmu aku pria yang tidak masuk kriteria begitu? Hoo… cari gara-gara kau rupanya." Balas Neji tak kalah sengit. "Akan kubuktikan kalau aku pria yang mampu menjerat pria juga!"

"Oi, jadi kau itu homo atau tidak?" celetuk Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja bukan! Tapi harga diriku sebagai pria sejati tercoreng saat pirang homo ini menolakku begitu."

"Aku bukan homo, dasar homo!" bentakku tak terima.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Dan kantin menjadi makin ramai karena perseteruan antara aku dan Neji. Terimakasih kepada sulung Hyuuga itu, aku habis diomeli bibi penjaga kantin. Shikamaru dan Lee hilang entah sejak kapan, dan Neji tidak kena omel karena setelah diselidiki ternyata bibi penjaga kantin naksir padanya.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menemui Iruka- _sensei_. Mungkin ia bisa membantuku. Bukan berarti aku menuduh Iruka- _sensei_ itu homo ya, tapi ya siapa tahu beliau punya ilmu lebih (?) tentang hal begini. Semoga saja ia tidak sedang sibuk. Haahh… semua ini gara-gara Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha itu sudah membuatku menjadi manusia labil akhir-akhir ini. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, aku jadi ragu dengan orientasi seksualku sendiri. Dia gencar sekali melakukan 'penyerangan' padaku, mulai dari jadi sering memelukku bahkan kebiasaan buruknya jadi bertambah satu: menciumku tiba-tiba. Bayangkan saja seberapa paniknya kau ketika di rumahmu sendiri kau dicium oleh seorang pemuda tiba-tiba. Mana pemuda itu tidak lihat-lihat tempat, pula. Bayangkan saudara-saudara, Sasuke menciumku saat kami sedang ada di ruang televisi, dan kalian harus tahu saat itu ibuku sedang di dapur. Astaga, berteriak pun aku tak mampu.

Belum lagi sekarang aku tahu kalau pemuda enam belas tahun itu sudah punya bibit-bibit pelaku _sekuhara_ *. Ia jadi sering menyentuhku. Kalau sekadar menyentuh kepala atau wajah mungkin aku masih wajar, TAPI yang ia sentuh adalah bagian badanku yang lain. Pe-perlu kusebut? Ya, seperti bokong, dada, dan bagian badanku yang seharusnya privasi lainnya sudah sering dijajah tangan cepat Sasuke. Hiii~ sudah begtu dia tidak jarang melakukannya ketika Ibu ada di sekitar kami, dan hebatnya, Ibu tidak pernah sadar. Sungguh pelaku _sekuhara_ yang handal.

Aku mengetuk pintu ruangan Iruka- _sensei_. Karena dua kali aku lakukan tidak ada jawaban, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk langsung masuk. Pandanganku mengedar pada seluruh ruangan. Ruangan itu terbagi jadi tiga bagian. Yang pertama berisi meja-meja para dosen, sekitar 3-4 meja dengan tumpukann buku dan kertas-kertas. Heran, kenapa aku diperbolehkan masuk ruangan ini ya? Padahal mahasiswa lainnya pasti dilarang masuk-masuk ke ruangan dosen. Mungkin karena aku sudah sangat akrab dengan Iruka- _senssei_. Masuk lebih kedalam ada sekat berupa lemari buku tinggi dari kayu dimana dibaliknya terdapat dua sofa panjang dan sebuah meja kaca di tengahnya, tempat untuk istirahat para dosen atau mungkin ketika mereka memiliki tamu. Yang terkahir, di ujung ruangan itu ada sebuah pintu, yang aku tahu itu adalah toilet (bisa dibayangkan betapa mewahnya fasilitas dosen di universitas ini? Ya sudah, tidak penting). Aku memutuskan menunggu lima menit dengan pikiran kalau mungkin _Sensei_ sedang di kamar mandi. Atau jangan-jangan beliau belum selesai mengajar? Melihat tak ada satu dosenpun yang duduk di kursinya saat ini. Namun, pikiranku itu langsung terpatahkan saat kudengar suara berisik dari arah toilet. Ah, mungkin itu _Sensei._

Tiga menit berlalu. Delapan menit terlewati. Dua belas menit terhitung, dan aku jadi curiga kalau _Sensei_ sedang di toilet. Berpikir positif Naruto, buktinya kau bisa dengar suara lenguhan dari arah sana kan? Eh tunggu. Jadi yang sejak tadi kudengar itu suara lenguhan? Bukannya desahan? Lah lah, kok makin mencurigakan. Sekarang justru aku bisa mendengar suara tangisan dan bisik-bisik. Hiii~ itu benar _Sensei_ , kan ya? Bukannya hantu, kan, ya?

" _Se-sensei~"_ Panggilku pelan. Dengan langkah takut-takut aku mendekati toilet.

"Nnggh~" bukannya sahutan, yang kudapatkan justru suara lenguhan lain.

" _Se-sensei,_ ini aku Naruto. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Hhhh…. Nnnnh~" aku makin merinding dibuatnya. Aduh, apa sebaiknya aku pergi saja ya? Mungkinkah itu hantu toilet ruang dosen yang sedang gencar di beritakan itu? Ah, bukan ternyata yang sedang ramai di beritakan adalah Lee yang mencoba mengintipi Sakura di toilet.

" _Se-sensei… sensei_ di dalam tidak sih?" tanganku sudah akan menggapai pintu toilet ketika terdengar suara jeritan,

"KYAAAAAAARRGH!"

"HUWAAAAAA! AMPUN AMPUN AKU AKAN PERGI, PERMISI!" Dengan sekuat tenaga aku lari tunggang-langgang keluar dari ruangan itu. Ampun, tidak lagi-lagi aku penasaran dengan suara-suara mencurigakan di toilet. Semoga hantu toilet ruang dosen tidak mengincarku. Amen.

Napasku masih terengah ketika sampai di lapangan parkir kampus. Tenyata aku tidak memerhatikan arah saat berlari tadi, karena begitu sadar sekarang aku sudah hampir sampai di gerbang universitas. Sambil mengatur napas aku memandang ke arah gerbang. Aku bisa melihat, disana ada sekumpulan mahasiswi yang nampaknya sedang mengerubungi sesuatu. Ramai sekali, suara mereka yang menjerit-jeit itu bisa terdengar sampai ke tempatku berdiri. Mengangkat bahu tidak peduli aku membalikan badan, berniat untuk kembali ke dalam gedung hingga sebuah suara memanggil namaku.

Aku tolah-toleh mencari sumber suara, dan kudapatkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam melambai padaku dari balik kerumunan mahasiswi barusan. Sasuke? Aku memincingkan mata demi dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, dan itu benar Sasuke. Tapi mau apa dia kesini?

"Oi, kau sudah selesai kelas atau belum?" tanya Sasuke yang akhirnya berjalan mendekatiku, meninggalkan kerumunan mahasiswi yang kini berangsur-angsur bubar dengan dengusan kecewa. Dasar tante-tante tidak laku, pucuk daun begini di 'sikat' juga. Padahal jelas sekali Sasuke sedang memakai seragamnya. Eh?

"Hei, kau membolos ya?" ujarku. Dia mendengus.

"Jangan dibiasakan menjawab pertanyaan orang lain dengan pertanyaan, Naruto."

Kheh, aku ingin meninju anak ini, sumpah. "Belum. Habis ini masih ada satu kelas lagi. Memangnya kenapa?"

Dia menggaruk kepalanya, "aku ingin pulang bersamamu."

"Hah? Tapi ini belum jam pulang anak SMA, Sasuke."

"Ya tidak apa-apa. Sekali bolos tidak akan membuatku dikeluarkan, kan?"

Baru akan membalas kata-katanya, seorang temanku menegur. "Oi, Naruto. Siapa? Adikmu?" tanyanya.

"Ah bukan-…"

"Ah, maaf maaf. Tidak mungkin adikmu sih ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku heran karena dia sampai memotong perkataanku.

"Ya, tidak mungkin adikmu sih. Dia tampan, berbeda sekali denganmu. Lagipula mana ada adik yang tingginya jauh begitu dengan kakaknya ahahahaha!"

"Berisik kau! Sudah bosan hidup, ya?!" sial dia sudah keburu lari sebelum sempat kulempar sepatu. Huh, kubalas nanti!

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Pulang bersama."

"Tapi aku masih ada kelas habis ini, Sasuke. Kau mau menungguku? Tidak, kan?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Hoo, jadi kau mau dikerubungi tante-tante lapar seperti tadi selama dua jam penuh sambil menunguku?" bisa kulihat Sasuke merinding membayangkan perkataanku.

"A-aku tunggu di toko buku dekat jalan raya saja."

"Hmm hmm… terserah. Dah~" dan aku berlalu hendak meninggalkannya tapi, tanganku ditarik dan Cup! Bibir tipis Sasuke membentur bibirku.

"Nah, kalau sudah begini, aku baru puas." Ujar nya saat melepaskan ciuman. "Dah, sampai nanti." Dan ia berjalan menjauh.

"SAAA-SUUU-KEEEE!" raungku hanya di dengar oleh angin semata, karena anak tengil itu lansung ambil langkah seribu.

.

.

.

Kelas terakhir adalah mata kuliah yang membosankan. Aku agak mengantuk mendengarkan dosen yang mengajar di depan saja sudah mendongeng tentang kurva-kurva permintaan dan produksi. Beberapa kali kepalaku terjatuh dari tanganku yang menopangnya. Serasa kurang membuatku tidak kerasan di kelas, ada Neji yang sejak tadi memandangku dengan matanya yang sudah sipit makin di sipit-sipitkan. Aku balas memandangnya dengan sebelah alis naik.

"Sekarang aku tahu, kenapa aku tidak masuk kriteriamu, Naruto."

"Ya ampun Neji. Kau masih memikirkan hal itu? Kenapa kau sensitif sekali, sih? Aku jadi sugguhan curiga dengan orientasi seksualmu." Ujarku sambil kembali mencoba fokus pada dosen di depan sana.

"A-apa? Sudah kubilang aku _straight_!"

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa masih membahas masalah tadi siang?"

"Ehem, aku tahu alasan kenapa aku tidak masuk kriteriamu karena kau…" aku menoleh penasaran alasan apa yang akan dia lontarkan. "…kau suka anak laki-laki yang masih SMA."

"Hah?"

"Tidak usah membantah Naruto. Aku melihatmu berciuman dengan anak SMA di dekat gerbang kampus tadi."

BRAK! "K-k-k-k-kau-kau lihat… t-t-t-ta-tadi?" aku berdiri dengan suara yang amat berisik saking kagetnya

"Namikaze- _san_ , sudah bosan dengan kelas saya?" suara berat dosen.

"Ah tidak, maaf _Sensei_." Lalu aku kembali duduk. "Neji, kau sungguhan lihat?"

"Hu-um, kau pikir aku membual? Anak SMA kita, kan? Tinggi, putih, rambutnya hitam bermodel _emo_ begitu. Heh, tak kusangka Naruto, ternyata kau pedofil."

"Heh dengar ya model iklan _shampoo_ , pedofil itu kalau aku suka pada anak kecil usia sepuluh tahun kebawah."

"Ya, ya, masa bodoh. Yang jelas kau homo dan suka pada anak kecil."

"Uukh… la-lalu kalau kau sudah tahu, kau mau apa? Menyebarkannya?" sial aku sudah membayangkan hal-hal mengerikan kalau sampai sulung Hyuuga ini mnyebarkannya. Bisa habis dikucilkan seluruh penghuni kampus.

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu?"

"Ya, sudah. Aku sekedar tahu saja."

"…"

"Lain kali kalau mau bermesraan dengan pacar jangan di tempat umum, Naruto. Beruntung hanya aku yang lihat."

"…"

"Tapi lumayan juga sih, aku jadi punya bahan _black mail_ untukmu."

"Neji,"

"Hm?"

"Kau memang teman terbaikku~" dan aku langsung memeluk Neji.

"Namikaze- _san_ , Hyuuga- _san_ , tolong jangan bermesraan di kelas saya!"

"Maafkan saya, _Sensei_." Kataku sambil melepaskan pelukanku pada Neji.

"Sialan kau, pirang! Namaku jadi jelek di depan orang-orang sekelas. Awas kau nanti." Protes Neji. Kami berbisik karena takut ketahuan lagi.

"Ehehehe… tenang, aku janji akan menraktirmu makanan nanti."

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju toko buku tempat aku janjian degan Sasuke. Setelah kelas, dosen yang mengajarku tadi langsung memanggil aku dan Neji untuk diceramahi. Mulai dari bagaimana sikap mahasiswa yang benar saat di kelas hingga hubungan yang sehat antara sesama lelaki. Lah? Iya, dosen tadi sungguhan mengira kalau aku dan Neji pacaran, yang jelas langsung dibantah habis-habisan oleh Neji. Dosen itu baru percaya saat Neji akhirnya mengaku kalau ia seorang _sister-complex_ dan sampai sekarang tidak pacaran karena tidak mau adik-adik perempuannya cemburu. Super sekali, Neji.

Pintu otomatis toko terbuka begitu aku melewati sensornya. Seorang penjaga toko menyambutku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum, lalu aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari sosok anak SMA berambut hitam mencuat a.k.a Sasuke. Aku berjalan melewati rak demi rak, sampai di rak majalah aku melihat punggung dengan seragam SMA yang sangat kukenal.

"Sasuke?" panggilku.

Anak itu menoleh setelah berjengit. Ia melihatku lalu kelabakan menyembunyikan sesuatu yang dia baca tadi. "Na-Naruto? kenapa kau tidak kirim pesan padaku kalau sudah selesai kelas?"

Bukan membalas aku justru memandangnya sanksi. Sebelah alisku naik. "Kau habis baca apa Sasuke?"

"Huh? A-tidak, tidak baca."

"Bohong. Itu dibelakang punggungmu apa?"

"Belakang punggung apa? Tidak ada!" suara bruk kecil membuatku berasumsi kalau Sasuke baru saja melempar sesuatu yang dibacanya ke tumpukan majalah di belakangnya.

Karena masih penasaran, aku pun berkelit mencoba melihat, namun Sasuke juga tak membiarkan aku dengan terus menghalang-halangi.

"Kau habis baca apa? Majalah porno, ya?"

"Bukan."

"Apa sih? Minggir Sasuke aku penasaran." Aku kemudian memeluk tubuhnya dari depan. Fufufu, aku tahu, anak ini pasti akan terdiam kaku kalau kuperlakukan begitu, dan benar saja saat aku mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggangnya ia tak bergerak. Dengan satu gerakan aku memutar tubuhnya sehingga aku kini ada di depan tumpukan majalah.

"Hooo, ini yang kau baca, Sasuke?" aku memerhatikan majalah yang kuasumsikan sebagai majalah yang ia baca. 'Tips Mendapatkan Pria Yang Lebih Dewasa'. Ah, aku jadi canggung setelah mengetahui apa yang dibaca anak itu. Semoga pipiku tidak merah.

"S-s-salah! Bukan itu yang aku baca tadi." Ujar Sasuke panik. Ia merebut majalah di tanganku dan mengulurkan majalah lain yang baru ia ambil seara asal-asalan.

Kelereng biru-ku membola, "Astaga Sasuke, aku tidak tahu kau sebegitunya ingin pacaran denganku hingga rela berubah jadi wanita." Aku menutup mulutku tak percaya saat melihat judul besar yang ada di majalah yang diulurkan Sasuke.

"Huh?" ia memutar majalah itu dan melihat sendiri apa yang membuatku kaget. '10 Cara Sehat Membesarkan Payudara'. Ya itu majalah kecantikan.

"Bu-bukan Naruto! Jangan salah paham!" Ia makin kelabakan dan mencoba mencari majalah lain secara terburu-buru. Kemudian ia kembali mengulurkan sebuah majalah. "I-ini! Aku ingin belajar membuat ini denganmu."

'Posisi Sex Yang Tepat Untuk Mendapatkan Anak Kembar Menurut Para Ahli.'

BUK! Tas selempangku berhasil mencium wajah putih Sasuke.

"Dasar anak mesum! Aku menyesal sudah mengenalmu!"

"Naruto tunggu!" dan aku berlari keluar toko buku. Dramatis.

Sasuke ikut mengejar. Kami berlarian di sepanjang jalan, bahkan aku lupa kalau sebenarnya rumah kami butuh ditempuh oleh bus. Namun seperti yang sudah-sudah, tenagaku bukan tandingan untuk Sasuke, lari sekencang apapun aku tetap terkejar jua.

"Naruto tunggu! Maksudku aku ingin belajar membuat kue cokelat denganmu. Hey!" Sasuke berhasil menarik lenganku. Untung kami sudah sampai di sebuah taman, bukannya jalan raya. Setidaknya tak terlalu banyak orang yang melihat.

"Pendusta kau! Aku tidak mau percaya lagi padamu."

"Jangan bertingkah seperti gadis yang diselingkuhi begitu Naruto. Kita bahkan belum jadian."

Aku terdiam, menunduk malu saat sadar tingkahku yang seperti gadis polos baru pacaran begitu. "Ha-habisnya kau membaca majalah begitu, dan bilang mau me-membuatnya denganku." Habis sudah, wajahku pasti merah padam.

"Sudah kubilang, kan, kau salah paham. Aku tadi membaca majalah masak. Aku ingin bisa membuat kue cokelat seperti yang Bibi Kushina buat." Ia terlihat salah tingkah dengan mengusap tengkuk. "Kau selalu terlihat ceria saat memakannya. Aku… juga ingin membuatkannya untukmu."

Syuuuush… CLEP! Panah _Cupid_ menancap dalam di hatiku. Astaga Sasuke, kenapa tingkahmu manis sekali? Kyaaaaa, aku mengerti sekarang, kenapa para tante girang di kampusku mengerubungimu tadi siang.

"Begitukah?" tanyaku sambil sesekali melirik padanya. Ia mengangguk. Aku bisa melihat semburat tipis berwarna pink pudar di pipinya. "Ya sudah. Kita pulang saja."

Aku berjalan duluan, kembali ke halte bus. Baru beberapa langkah, tanganku dipegang oleh Sasuke. "Kita pulang sama-sama, jadi jalannya harus berdampingan." Sial! Mau semerah apa wajahku, kalau begini?!

Kami berjalan tanpa ada yang membuka mulut. Waktu rasanya berputar lambat untukku. Tanganku masih di genggam Sasuke. Aku yakin kami dilihati banyak orang sejak tadi. Aduh, aku malu! Tapi… tangan besar Sasuke terasa pas sekali melingkupi tanganku, menimbulkan perasaan tidak ingin kulepaskan. Aku terus menunduk, berdoa semoga Sasuke tidak sadar kalau jantungku sedang berdetak cepat. Kenapa begini sih? Ingatanku langsung memutar kata-kata Neji saat kami selesai kelas tadi.

" _Naruto kau sungguh berpacaran dengan anak SMA itu?"_

" _Huh? Tidak, dia yang menyukaiku. Dia yang menciumku seenaknya tadi, jangan salah paham. Memangnya kenapa?"_

" _Hmm, tidak apa sih. Tapi wajahmu merah, tuh."_

" _Hah? M-masa sih? A-aku kepanasan mungkin."_

" _Tidak usah menyangkal. Kau tadi sempat bertanya tanda-tanda seseorang homo, kan?"_

" _Iya."_

" _Nah, sekarang aku punya satu kesimpulan." Neji menghadapku. Berwajah serius, mengambil napas kemudian melanjutkan, "Kalau kau merasa deg-degan saat bersama anak SMA tadi berarti kau suka padanya."_

" _Hey, kok kau malah membahas itu?"_

" _Ya, kalau kau suka pada anak SMA itu berarti kau homo Naruto. Hmm, mungkin juga tidak, sih. Kalau kau hanya suka pada pemuda itu mungkin kau tidak masuk kriteria homo. Karena menurut definisiku, homo berarti terangsang setiap melihat sesama jenisnya yang_ good looking."

" _Neji,"_

" _Hm?"_

" _Kau bisa mati diburu para pencinta sesama jenis yang tersebar di seluruh dunia kalau kau mendefinisikan homo seperti itu." dia menggedikan bahu._

" _Dasar orang tua kolot." Dan kepalaku benjol karena dijitak Neji._

"Heh, Sasuke-seksual ya?" gumamku.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke. Membuat aku terperanjat dan menoleh padanya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." dia mengangguk menanggapiku.

"Kau mau mampir di kafe itu dulu, tidak?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Hm?" Aku menoleh melihat kafe yang di tunjuk Sasuke. "Tidak usah, Sasuke. Tahan saja kalau kau lapar. Kita makan dirumah nanti."

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin berduaan denganmu lebih lama."

Syuuuush… CLEP! Panah _Cupid_ kedua menancap dalam di hatiku. Gila, Sasuke! Kalau begini aku bisa suka padamu. Atau aku saja yang lemah kalau di _gombali_ ya?

"Ah, tapi dirumah saja deh."

"He?"

"Bibi Kushina pamit pulang malam padaku tadi pagi, jadi lebih seru berduaan denganmu di rumah." Sial perasaanku tidak enak. "kalau diluar pasti tidak leluasa. Di rumah aku bisa melakukan apapun padamu, kan?" seringai paman-paman _sekuhara_ terukir apik di wajah putih Sasuke. O-ow… perasaanku benar, bung.

"Aaa Sasuke, aku baru ingat sesuatu. Aku ada kerja kelompok di rumah Lee." Kelitku sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan kami. "Maaf ya, tolong jaga rumah."

"Kau pikir aku bisa kau bohongi, hm?" bukannya lepas, tanganku malah ditarik dan kini wajah kami hanya berjarak kurang dari sepuluh senti.

"Sa-Sas-Sasuke, ini tempat umum!" protesku

"Wah lihat, lucu sekali ya."

"Hihi, dia mencoba menggoda adiknya. Manis sekali."

"Aduh hebat, jarang sekali ada anak SMA yang masih mau mengajak jalan-jalan adiknya."

"Hu-um, anakku saja masih SMP dan sudah mulai judes dengan adik perempuannya."

"Yah, saudara memang seharusnya akur, ya. Sudah yuk, kasihan mereka sampai malu begitu. Dijaga ya, adiknya."

Begitulah percakapan dua orang ibu-ibu yang mengomentari posisi kami. Aku _galau_ antara ingin bersyukur karena mereka tidak berpikir macam-macam, namun juga kesal karena ternyata mereka malah mengira kalau kami kakak-adik. Tak masalah kalau yang mereka kira adalah aku sebagai kakak, sedang jalan-jalan dengan adikku yaitu Sasuke. Lah ini? Aku dikira adiknya Sasuke! Aku makin benci tinggi badanku, Tuhan. Saat aku melirik kearah Sasuke dia terlihat sedang menahan tawa.

"Tertawa saja Sasuke. Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan berlapang dada."

"Maaf." Ia berdeham beberapa kali untuk meredakan tawanya. "Tapi aku bersyukur kalau kita terlihat seperti itu."

"Hei!"

"Itu artinya, aku tidak terlihat seperti anak kecil kalau aku berdampingan denganmu, Naruto."

Aku memandanginya. Memerhatikannya yang begitu bahagia saat mengatakan itu padaku. Aku terpana pada wajah tampan yang sedang balik memandangku dengan senyum tipis itu. Ia begitu tulus menyukaiku. Ia sampai berusaha untuk terlihat dewasa kalau bersamaku. Ah, aku ingat. Dulu ketika kecil ia tidak pernah mau aku gandeng saat jalan-jalan. Ia juga tidak terlihat senang kalau kukenalkan sebagai adikku di depan teman-temanku. Sasuke, mungkinkah?

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku, Sasuke?"

"Eh? Kok tiba-tiba-…"

"Sudah jawab saja."

"Hmm, sejak aku kecil mungkin."

"Huh, mustahil memangnya sekecil itu sudah mengerti apa itu cinta?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu saat itu aku mengerti apa arti cinta atau tidak. Karena yang aku paham saat itu adalah aku ingin terus bersamamu. Ya, kau tahu, makanya aku selalu memonopolimu saat kau sedang liburan." Lagi, gestur yang sama ketika ia sedang salah tingkah, mengusap tengkuk. Wajahnya bersemu.

Entah kenapa bibir ini terasa tertarik sendiri membentuk seulas senyum. Sasuke, bocah tengil yang terus bersikap manis ini mampu mmbuatku keluar dari karakterku.

"Jangan berkata hal yang menggemaskan begitu, Sasuke. Nanti aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu." Sasuke menoleh padaku cepat.

"Na-naru-…"

"Sudah ayo pulang, aku lapar." Uajrku sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. "Haaahhh… masak apa ya? Sasuke, kau mau makan apa nanti?" aku menoleh padanya. Hahaha, dia terlampau _shock_ rupanya sampai membeku begitu. "Sasuke?"

"Ah? A-aku… _Omurice_!"

"Pffft… apa-apaan itu? Seleramu masih seperti anak-anak begitu. Kalau kau mau berpacaran dan sebanding denganku, kau harus bersikap dewasa." Ia sepertinya baru sadar apa yang ia ucapkan, wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Tapi, tidak apa-apa, sih. Aku rasa aku suka tipe anak kecil sepertimu. Hahaha… aku jadi terlihat lebih dewasa, kan?" aku lanjut berjalan. Sasuke agak berlari demi menyamakan langkah denganku.

"Heh, tidak mungkin. Kalau kau mau terlihat lebih dewasa saat bersamaku, setidaknya kau harus membalap tinggi badanku dulu." Sasuke mengacak rambutku lalu berlari duluan.

"Kau-… Dasar bocah kurang ajar! Berhenti kau!"

Hahh… sulit juga kalau harus menyukai pemuda macam Sasuke. Tidak, aku tidak bicara begitu karena jarak usia kami. Kalau itu sih, aku yakin baik aku maupun Sasuke mampu saling mengimbangi. Ini juga bukan masalah gender kami. Aku yakin cinta kami akan tetap dihargai walau kami sama-sama lelaki. Ini masalah aku yang akan jadi cinta mati pada anak SMA iseng itu. Aku jadi yakin kalau aku tidak akan bosan pada sikap-sikapnya. Hahaha klise ya? Tak apalah, sudah kubilang, kan, kalau anak kecil memang selalu memenangkan hati orang yang lebih dewasa, toh?

.

.

.

Tamat.

(*) _Sekuhara = Sexual Harassment =_ pelecehan seksual

A/N:

Mengalir bagai air sungai, plot secepat The Flash, tidak ada konflik, tidak ada klimaks, betebaran permen, seperti biasa. Haaaahh… saya kena diabetes mellitus.

Sialan! Saya keracunan manga age-gap romance youngerSemeXadultUke… maaf saudara-saudaraku. Saya memang shota-con. Tapi entah kenapa saya lebih suka yang lebih muda itu seme dibandingkan uke. Bukan berarti mengajarkan untuk jadi pedofil loh ya. Ingat pedofil itu adalah ketika anda punya hasrat seksual pada anak dibawah sepuluh tahun! Eh tidak tahu juga deng, kalau menurut definisi saya sih begitu. Yah, tergantung sih. Kalau anda sekalian sudah berusia-siap-menikah macam saya dan suka sama anak baru lulus SMP sih mungkin juga disebut pedofil (lol) bercanda-bercanda hahahaha

Intinya kalau kalian suka dengan orang yang jarak usianya beda cukup jauh, pastikan kalian sama-sama berada di usia-siap-menikah. Ya, misalnya 22 dengan 30 tahun begitu… tapi saya sarankan anda yang wanita jangan sampai ambil peran yang usianya 30 sih ya, sedih *tendang*. Mungkin contoh lainnya seperti 18 dengan 27, anda yang wanita ambil peran yang 18. Loh, tidak apa-apa, Indonesia sudah legal menikah usia segitu! *dikeroyokaparat*

Jangan jangan! Itu cuma untuk lucu-lucuan, intinya kuliah dulu, nikmati masa kerja, foya-foya dululah~ *ditinju*

Oke, sekian curhatan saya. Maaf ini ratingnya lebih dari Teen tapi menurut saya tidak masuk ke Mature jadi bingung sendiri. Dadah! *tebar roti manis*


End file.
